Ajuste de Cuentas
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Dos mujeres con un fogoso pasado descubren que los ajustes de cuentas son, a veces un infierno...y abrazan.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Celebración del décimo aniversario de la promoción del instituto de Rohcibeth._

A Rachel le pareció un buen plan. Todo iba muy bien hasta que notó un hormigueo en el clítoris. En cuanto ocurrió tal cosa, mejor le hubiera sido olvidar viejos demonios y mandar al infierno la celebración del décimo aniversario de su instituto. Disfrutaba de buena posición, había montado su propio negocio al licenciarse en la universidad y se había reinventando mental y físicamente. ¿Qué importaba que aquella gente se enterase de lo bien que le había salido todo? Se había pasado más de una hora entre ellos sin que nadie la saludase. Sí, los vio murmurar mientras intentaban identificarla. Y le pareció que uno de ellos, un tipo bajo y rechoncho, con pecas en la nuca y unas gafas que parecían de saldo, la reconocía.

A Rachel no le molestaba que no la reconociesen y que no la saludasen. La mujer del corte de pelo asimétrico con un vestido negro corto y zapatos de tacón a juego, era muy distinta a la chica de largos cabellos, flaca y en mala forma física de diez años antes. Rachel no se había puesto un vestido o una falda hasta su segundo año en la universidad y por eso le gustaban tanto. Se sentía como si se hubiese disfrazado. En realidad, no le hacía falta disfrazarse para asistir a una reunión del instituto. Si les hubiesen preguntado una semana después de graduarse, dudaba que ninguna de aquellas personas hubiese identificado a Rachel Berry en una rueda de conocimiento.

Se había refugiado en un rincón, donde, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se dedicaba a observar a personas, a las que apenas reconocía, que se dirigían con aire nervioso al gimnasio. El hormigueo del clítoris comenzó cuando vio en la entrada a una deslumbrante rubia vestida con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. A Rachel le sorprendió su excitación –_Es increíble. Nada durante meses y de repente se despiertan todos mis sentidos al ver a Quinn Fabray, precisamente_- Rachel ignoró su tendencia a esconderse tras el pelo que se había cortado años atrás y la miró sin disimulo.

La foto que le habían dado de Quinn Fabray no le hacía justicia. En la imagen no se veía su aire de confianza al inclinarse para dar su nombre a la mujer de la mesa de inscripciones. Una foto no podía acelerar el corazón de Rachel como se aceleró al ver la sonrisa de Quinn mientras se ponía la etiqueta identificativa. Quinn dijo algo a la esposa del amigo delegado de su clase mientras se colocaba la etiqueta en la camisa, sobre sus generosos pechos – _¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame! ¿Cómo había olvidado algo así?_ – Rachel recordaba que los pechos de Quinn eran más pequeños que lo suyos. No era plana, ni mucho menos, pero estaba muy lejos de aquel par perfecto que Rachel tenía ante sí – _¿Un par perfecto? ¿Qué diablos…? No olvides con quién tratas y por qué estás aquí_ –

Quinn sonreía y hablaba con la gente que se le acercaba, pero sin integrarse a ningún grupo. De vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza y recorría el lugar con la vista, como si estuviese buscando a alguien o creyese que la observaban. Rachel apretó la mandíbula y se apartó de la pared, pero dejó de moverse cuando Quinn la miró. La sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Quinn desapareció. A Rachel se le aceleró el pulso mientras miraba a los ojos a de la única persona que esperaba que la recordase. Desde aquella distancia Rachel notó que el rostro de Quinn cambiaba de color – _¿Se había ruborizado? _– La Quinn que ella recordaba nunca se ruborizaba. Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba muy excitada, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan intenso. Quinn no hizo ademán de dirigirse a ella, pero, a juzgar por su reacción, era evidente que la había reconocido. El plan, si realmente tenía alguno, se había ido al garrete. No sentía lo que había esperado sentir. ¿Dónde estaba la furia y la justa indignación?

-¿Rachel Berry? ¡Eres la última persona del mundo que esperaba ver en esta farsa!

De mala gana, Rachel desvió la vista de Quinn para fijarse en un par de alegres ojos verdes. El brillante cabello de color rojo era nuevo, pero la expresión traviesa bastó para que Rachel reconociese a Lara Coulter, su compañera de laboratorio en el instituto y miembro, como ella, del grupo menos popular.

-¡Qué vestido tan bonito Rachel! ¿Tú también te has operado?

-¿Operado?-Rachel se miró los pechos.-No, son míos

-¿De verdad?-Lara se acercó a ella y miró el interior del escote- Preciosos, pero no me refería a ellos, sino al LASIK. ¿A qué es lo mejor para no tener que seguir usando gafas bifocales?

-Sí, es fantástico.-Rachel estiró el cuello para localizar a Quinn, que se había escondido en alguna parte.

Rachel se centró entonces en Lara y se relajó al darse cuenta de que su amiga había cambiado mucho en un sentido y muy poco en otro. El carácter teatral de Lara se había desarrollado. Llevaba un brillante pelo rojizo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y completaba su peinado con unos largos pendientes de margaritas multicolores. Milagrosamente, Lara había logrado encontrar un vestido que tenía casi todos los colores de los pendientes. Cuando estudiaba en el instituto, su pelo era negrísimo, a juego con su sombra de ojos y el lápiz de labios. Siempre había llamado la atención, pues era la única estudiante gótica de la clase.

Rachel no entendía por qué la habían invitado. Su único afán había sido desentonar, aprobar y pasar totalmente inadvertida. Lo había conseguido en gran parte, salvo Quinn Fabray.

Rachel se inclinó para dar a Lara – _El abrazo de niña buena con el cuerpo separado _–, pero Lara la rodeó con los brazos y la besó directamente en la boca. Rachel parpadeó y retrocedió.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

Lara se encogió de hombros

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería besar a una mujer, y tú eres una de las pocas lesbianas que conozco.

Rachel torció el gesto.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy lesbiana?

Lara arqueó las expresivas cejas y Rachel reparó en que también se las había teñido.

-¿A caso no lo eres?

Rachel suspiró.

-Sí, claro, pero ¿cómo…?

Rachel percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió. Quinn estaba muy cerca, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Había visto cómo la besaba Lara? Y si lo había visto, ¿qué?, Rachel se sintió angustiada por una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Recordó haber experimentado una sensación similar en el instituto, en las escasas ocasiones en las que había hablado con Quinn. Con gran alivio vio que alguien se ponía delante de Quinn e impedía el contacto.

-Vaya, antes odiabas el gimnasio y ahora parece como si vivieras en él.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, hago un poco de ejercicio.

-Ya, un poco. Yo apenas aguanto _Tres minutos de abdominales. _Me gusta tu peinado. El corte asimétrico te sienta de maravilla, pero podrías hacerte unas mechas. Toma mi tarjeta. Vives en Portland, ¿no?-Rachel asintió- No hace falta que pidas cita. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

-Aún no lo he decidido. Pensaba quedarme el fin de semana.

-¿En Rohcibeth? ¿Y para qué? Yo regreso a Portland mañana temprano.

Rachel iba a dar la misma explicación que había en su empresa sobre la necesidad de tomarse unas vacaciones, pero su atención se centró de nuevo en Quinn. La recordaba como una figura amenazante y nunca habría imaginado que se convirtiera en una mujer tan hermosa. Rachel reconoció la sonrisa. Jamás se la había dedicado a ella, pero la forma de mirar, de ladear la cabeza mientras escuchaba, incluso la blancura de sus dientes le resultaban familiares. Era como si los años se hubiesen esfumado y ambas estuviesen otra vez en el instituto.

-¡Caray, qué guapa es!-Susurró Rachel.

Lara siguió su mirada hasta la pareja que mantenía lo que parecía ser una conversación íntima en el centro de la estancia.

-Sí que lo es.

Rachel miró a Lara y, luego, a Quinn.

-Parece como si ese tipo se le fuese a echar encima.

-¿No estará perdiendo el tiempo? Siempre creí que era homosexual.

Rachel no miró a Lara cuando respondió:

-Está casada

-¡No me digas! ¿Estás segura que no es lesbiana?

– _Ni la menor idea _– Rachel se esforzó por no manifestar su irritación.

¿Cómo se había enterado de algo así, y ella no? En el instituto siempre había pensado que Quinn era heterosexual. Nunca se la había imaginado teniendo ningún tipo de relación, a menos que se contasen como tal las burlas, los empujones y las malas caras. Diez años antes había dos clases de alumnos en el instituto Rohcibeth: los maltratadores y los que llevaban el dinero para la comida en dos bolsillos, para que así les quedase algo con qué comprar una bolsa de patatas fritas. Quinn Fabray era su maltratadora, su torturadora, la única persona que no había logrado arrinconar en lo más profundo de su memoria a pesar de los años transcurridos.

-Chica, bebía los vientos por ti.-Comenzó Lara

-¿Por mí? La expulsaron por mi culpa ¿te acuerdas? Me odiaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Creo que ahora, se te presenta la ocasión para hablar de ese sentimiento mutuo. Viene hacia aquí

A Rachel se le paralizó la lengua antes de responder. En efecto, Quinn iba hacia ellas. Su mirada directa no dejaba lugar a dudas: tenía un objetivo, que era Rachel.

-Me ha encantado verte. Espero mantengamos el contacto. Hasta luego.

Rachel iba a decirle a Lara que no se marchase, pero su amiga ya se había perdido entre la multitud, ebria y tambaleante.

Rachel miró hacia la derecha, sonrió, saludó a alguien que no conocía y procuró disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Había pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Ya no era una adolescente flacucha y torpe, atormentada por una agresora mucho más fuerte e increíblemente alta.

-Hola, Rachel. Seguro que no te acuerdas de mí, pero…

-Claro que me acuerdo.-Se apresuró a decir y le sorprendió la frialdad de su propia voz. Quinn se puso pálida cuando Rachel añadió.- ¿Crees que diez años bastan para olvidar todo lo que me hiciste?

Quinn torció el gesto.

-Vaya…, no me refería a eso.

-Oh, ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de lo horrible que fue el instituto para mí por tu culpa?

-Tampoco me refería a eso. Esperaba que me dejaras darte una explicación.

Alguien chocó con Rachel, haciendo que le salpicase el ponche de la copa que tenía en la mano. Quinn la sujetó por los brazos para que no cayese. La reprimenda murió en los labios de Rachel, interrumpida por la mirada asesina que Quinn lanzó a la persona que la había empujado. A Rachel le pareció oír una disculpa y Quinn bajó la vista, más clamada. Se sorprendió al reparar que aún seguía sujetándola por los brazos, pero tardó unos segundos en soltarla.

-Lo siento.

Rachel le habría preguntado – _¿Por qué? _– si hubiese sido capaz de hablar. Se puso colorada de la cabeza a los pies. Aquello no tenía que ser así. Había pensado echarle en cara a Quinn todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho. Quería demostrarle que no era la chica flacucha y blandengue de otro tiempo, y, sin embargo, se estaba comportando como una adolescente loca de amor. – _No, no, nada de loca de amor ¡Que desafortunada combinación de palabras! _–

-¿Podemos ir a algún lado y hablar unos minutos, por favor?

Rachel estudió a la mujer de aspecto serio que tenía delante y se le ocurrieron unos cuantos comentarios mordaces, ninguno de los cuales afloró su boca.

Lo que más le impresionó fue el _por favor. _Rachel jamás habría imaginado que oiría esa palabra en labios de Quinn Fabray, y mucho menos dirigida a ella. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto insignificante e inocente que Rachel no habría notado si no estuviesen tan cerca la una de la otra para hacerse oír por encima de la estruendosa música.

En la mente de Rachel, anidó una idea familiar: – _ Sus ojos son negros, si no fuesen negros serían del color castaño más oscuro que existe _–

-Te concedo dos minutos.-Dijo Rachel con severidad.-Pero creo que pierdes tu tiempo.

Quinn soltó un audible suspiro.

-¿Qué te parece allí?-Preguntó

Rachel siguió la mirada de Quinn hasta una puerta que daba al vestuario de chicas y se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Debía estar bromeando. ¿Acaso había olvidado que el vestuario era el último sitio en el que se habían visto antes de que se desatase la catástrofe? ¿Era otro tipo de asqueroso acoso entre adultos? ¿Fingir que no sabes estás provocando que los malos recuerdos se agolpen en la cabeza de otra persona?

Muy bien. Si quería jugar, jugarían. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente al vestuario. – _No tienes ni jodida idea de con quién estás jugando _–

Rachel empujó las puertas de vaivén del vestuario, se volvió y esperó con los brazos cruzados y las piernas firmes. Quinn entró y se detuvo bruscamente al verla a escasos metros de la entrada.

-Di lo que tengas que decir.-Apremió Rachel encantada de parecer más segura de lo que se sentía.

-En primer lugar, quería decirte que estás estupenda.

Rachel se habría quedado boquiabierta si la sorpresa no la hubiese dejado sin expresión ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Un cumplido?

-¿Me has pedido que venga aquí para que te cuente mis trucos de belleza?

-No, yo…yo…

¿Otra vez el rubor? ¿Y el tartamudeo? Aquella mujer era buena, realmente buena.

-No creo que vinieses para algo así

Rachel había pensado no asistir a la reunión al menos media docena de veces. En el último momento alquiló un coche y condujo tres horas desde Portland. Se le ofrecía una oportunidad de oro de demostrar a Quinn Fabray cuanto se había equivocado. Era una mujer de éxito, no una _insignificante don nadie, _ como había oído que Quinn le decía a sus amigas.

Se fue de su ciudad y llegó a ser alguien. Ya no era la rarita aterrorizada que se escondía detrás de su melena, al fondo de la clase. Quería restregarle todo aquello a Quinn por las narices, y si de paso podía sacarle algún trapo sucio, mejor que mejor.

Pero la mujer que tenía delante no se parecía nada a la rubia que había conocido. Oh sí, existía una similitud, peri los espesos cabellos rubios no estaban recogidos en una austera cola de caballo o en rastas, y el uniforme escolar de Quinn, consistente en vaqueros flojos y sudaderas, resultaría incongruente en un cuerpo tan bien formado. No obstante, seguía siendo Quinn Fabray, la chica que la había llevado a empujones hasta los vestuarios sin previo aviso y la había llamado flaca y fofa, endiñándole el dolorosamente acertado calificativo de flaca/fofa.

Rachel sintió un escalofrío y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. Los ojos de Quinn repararon en el gesto, se detuvieron brevemente en los pechos de Rachel y se posaron en su rostro. No era la primera vez que Rachel veía a una mujer heterosexual admirando sus pechos. Pero la expresión que captó fugazmente en la cara de Quinn no tenía nada que ver con la valoración de los supuestos atributos de su oponente.

Deseo. Antes había albergado ciertas dudas sobre la sexualidad de Quinn, pero se disiparon en aquel momento. Se le endurecieron los pezones, y tendría que quitarse las reducidas braguitas que llevaba si quería estar cómoda el resto de la velada – _¿Es eso? ¿Me pongo como una moto porque una mala pécora del pasado me mira de reojo? Es increíble _–

-Estoy aquí, y tus dos minutos casi se han acabado.-Dijo Rachel a la defensiva

-Siento mucho haberte hecho tan mal cuando éramos pequeñas…

La sorpresa la dejó sin habla. No esperaba una disculpa tan rápida y a al parecer, sincera.

-No éramos pequeñas. Yo tenía diecisiete años. Y tú…¿Diecinueve?

-No, éramos de la misma edad. Tal vez te llevo unos meses pero…

En ese momento fue Rachel la que dudó.

-Me habían dicho que…

-¿Iba retrasada? ¿Y te lo creíste?-Quinn sonrió.-Era mentira. Antes de que mis padres se trasladasen aquí, vivíamos junto a la frontera de Tijuana. Allí era fácil conseguir documentos de identidad falsos, la edad mínima para consumir alcohol en Tijuana eran los dieciocho años.-Quinn se encogió de hombros.-De ese modo hice amigos rápidamente, comprándoles tabaco. Si me preguntaban las cajeras, les decía que iba retrasada. El rumor se extendió y la gente creyó que yo era una delincuente perversa que había perdido cursos mientras estaba en reformación. Y yo seguí el rollo.

-Tú… ¿lo seguiste? Entonces tienes…

-Veintiocho años, igual que tú.

-Yo tengo veintisiete-La corrigió Rachel con mala cara

Quinn respondió en tono burlón, pero con aire amable y divertido

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Soy más vieja

– _¿Qué diablos era aquello? ¿Ahora nos dedicamos a jugar? _– No, no se dedicaban a jugar, sino a flirtear. Quinn Fabray estaba flirteando con ella, y ella le correspondía. No podía ser. De ninguna manera.

-En efecto. Se te _ha_ acabado el tiempo. Me alegro de verte y todo eso que se dice.

Rachel pasó rozando a Quinn y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano la sujetó por el brazo. Rachel lo retiró como si la hubiese tocado un hierro caliente y giró en redondo con el puño cerrado, más a modo de advertencia que con una verdadera intención de pegar.

-No te atrevas a tocarme. Ahora devuelvo los golpes.-Escupió las palabras con más violencia de la que merecía la mano que delicadamente la estaba reteniendo. Quinn retrocedió. No le habría sorprendido que Rachel le propinase un puñetazo para subrayar sus palabras.

-Jamás te haría daño.-Dijo Quinn, y sus palabras sonaron de un modo tan posesivo que Rachel se sintió desorientada y confusa.-Rachel, no era mi intención provocar algo así. Sólo quería que me dieses la oportunidad de decirte cuánto lamento todo lo que te hice en aquella época.

-Muy bien, pues ya me lo has dicho. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Quinn se mordió interior del labio. Rachel rozó con la lengua su propio labio en solidaridad y se enfadó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No

-Lo lamento. Estoy segura de que puedes pagar a personas que te escuchen contar tu jodida niñez. Por mi parte no tengo el más mínimo interés.-El dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Quinn, pero Rachel se resistió a ceder.

-Me gustaría enmendar lo que hice, en la medida de lo posible.

-Han pasado años, ¿Ahora qué más da?-Rachel observó a Quinn. Sus ojos eran más sinceros, su rostro más serio, incluso su estatura parecía diferente de lo que recordaba. Pero había una familiaridad que contrastaba drásticamente con el nerviosismo que transmitía aquella mujer. No recordaba que la Quinn adolescente tuviese miedo de nada. Ni que se conociesen tanto.

-No sé, creo que debo hacerlo.

-¿Después de diez años? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Rachel.-A ver si lo adivino. Has estado a punto de morir y ahora te encuentras en una fase de auto superación, en la que tienes que disculparte con todas las personas a las que les hiciste daño en el pasado.

Quinn se mostró sorprendida y, luego, se echó a reír. Rachel estuvo a punto de imitarla, pero la hizo enmudecer una idea traidora – _Nunca me cansaría de oír su risa _–

No exactamente. Digamos que en mi vida hay alguien que hace que quiera ser mejor persona y que lamente un montón de decisiones que tomé en la juventud.

-Debe ser una persona muy especial

– _Especial, rico y hombre _–, pensó Rachel con amargura. Quinn Fabray era un fraude. Tan heterosexual como la propia Rachel. Los Copeland tenían razón: Quinn no debía haberse casado con su hijo.

Quinn sonrió y se encogió de hombros, y el orgullo y la lealtad de aquella sonrisa hicieron que Rachel se sintiese _mezquina y rara. _Cuando eran más jóvenes, estaba segura de que su venganza consistiría en ver a Quinn sola en una casucha de mala muerte, mientras ella gozaba de popularidad y tenía una familia. Rachel se daba cuenta de que trabajaba demasiado y de que apenas tenía vida social. Diablos, aparte de la vida social, hacía seis meses que no mantenía relaciones sexuales y las últimas ni siquiera habían sido gran cosa. Tal vez, ahí radicase todo. Estaba excitada y la deprimía que Quinn pareciese más equilibrada que ella.

-Veo que aún me odias y no quiero que sigamos así.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Ya no vivo aquí.

Rachel hubiese preferido que Quinn le respondiese en un tono airado, pero su voz era serena y su mirada firme cuando respondió:

-Me importa lo suficiente como para procurar que las cosas mejoren entre nosotras. Me importa mucho más de lo que imaginas. Siempre me importó.

-Demuéstralo.-Replicó Rachel, sorprendiendo a Quinn y sorprendiéndose ella misma.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, ¿No dices que te importa? Demuéstrame cuánto.- ¿A dónde diablos pretendía llegar con todo aquello? La expresión consternada del rostro de Quinn se transformó poco a poco en otra cosa. El deseo que se había apresurado en disimular, regresó. Avanzó lentamente con los ojos clavados en los labios de Rachel.

-¿Te parece bien si…?

Rachel parpadeó. ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir aquello a ella? La orden que había dado a Quinn de que no la tocase afloró de nuevo. Tenía que anularla si quería ver a dónde las llevaba aquella inesperada atracción. Rachel suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Antes de cerrar los ojos, notó los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, apremiándolos para que se abriesen. La fuerza que siempre la había asustado la aplastaba en aquel momento contra el torso de Quinn.

Rachel desfalleció, y si no hubiera sido por los brazos y el pecho de Quinn, que la sostenían, se hubiese caído al suelo. Rachel quería rematar aquel beso y continuar besando a Quinn. La decisión se le fue de las manos cuando oyó taconeos y las típicas risitas provocadas por el alcohol.

Quinn también debió oír las voces, porque apartó la boca. Parecía como si quisiese decir algo. Rachel retrocedió, estremeciéndose al perder el contacto del cálido y excitado cuerpo de Quinn.

-¿Confías en mí?-Preguntó Quinn en un tono implorante.

Rachel asintió sin pensarlo, sin la menor duda. Los brazos de Quinn la rodearon por la cintura, la levantaron y la llevaron hasta las duchas. Rachel oyó que la puerta se habría en el momento en que Quinn la dejaba en el suelo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando su espalda chocó contra los fríos azulejos, segundos antes de que la mano de Quinn se posase en su cabeza. Dos mujeres reían a carcajadas mientras comentaban lo mucho que había envejecido la otra. Pero Rachel dejó de oír las voces mientras se enfrentaba a la mayor tormenta de su vida. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Había visto aquel mismo tornado de confusiones en el rostro de Quinn diez años antes. Y entonces, igual que en aquel momento, no había sabido cómo enfrentarse a él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA! Bueno, esta es la adaptación de la que les hablaba, a mí me gustó mucho y la primera vez que la leí inmediatamente pensé en Faberry.<strong>

**Es mi primera adaptación, espero y les guste ;) Dejen reviews para ver que tal les parece ¡Nos leemos luego! (Si quieren saber el nombre original de los personajes díganlo por review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCARGO TOTAL RESPONSABILIDAD SOBRE LA HISTORIA, NO ES MÍA NI LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE GABRIELLE GOLDSBY Y LOS ESCRITORES DE GLEE RESPECTIVAMENTE, GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

_Instituto de Rohcibeth, 1996_

Rachel se dirigía al comedor cuando recordó que había olvidado su anuario en el vestuario de chicas. Quería que Beth Hartwell se lo firmase, pero nunca había tenido el valor de pedírselo.

En los pasillos del instituto se oían voces femeninas exageradamente agudas y voces masculinas exageradamente graves. Rachel suspiró mientras iba hacia el vestuario. Cuando llegó había una cola muy larga, así que tendría que conformarse con lo que quedase en el comedor, lo cual podía ser una ventaja, dependiendo de cuan fuese el menú del día.

Rachel odiaba la comida. Le daba la impresión de que todos la observaban y reparaban en el hecho de que comía sola. Aunque no los consideraba amigos, siempre coincidía con otros miembros del club de informática. La mayoría traía la comida de casa y, por lo tanto dedicaban la hora de comer a jugar Mazmorras y Dragones, sin perder el obligado cuarto de hora en la cola. A Rachel también le habría gustado prescindir de la comida, pero su madre nunca iba al supermercado, con lo cual en casa no había nada para comer. El desayuno consistía en lo que estuviese en oferta en Burger City. Y la cena provenía de la cafetería del otro lado de la calle. A Rachel le encantaban las ensaladas de pollo frito con aliño ranchero. El cocinero cuarentón casi siempre añadía más pollo para ella. El recuerdo de la sonrisa lasciva del hombre cuando le entregaba la comida le revolvía un poco el estómago, pero no tanto como ver a Quinn Fabray sentada en un banco con su anuario en el regazo escribiendo algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es mío.-Las palabras salieron de los labios de Rachel antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de su error.

La expresión sorprendida de Quinn hubiera resultado graciosa si se hubiese prolongado, pero no duró. Enseguida se sustituyó una emoción que Rachel conocía bien: la ira. Quinn cerró el anuario de golpe, lo dejó sobre el banco y se levantó con amenazante decisión.

-¿Tuyo? ¿Y cómo sé que es tuyo?-repuso-Podría pertenecer a cualquiera.

A otra persona que no fuese Quinn Fabray. Rachel le habría preguntado por qué firmaba un anuario si no sabía a quién pertenecía. Pero Rachel no había aprobado los cursos por la cara.

-Mi nombre está en la contraportada. Te lo enseñaré.-Se acercó a Quinn, rozándole la pierna con la mano sin querer. Quinn ahogó un grito y retrocedió. Rachel se apartó con las manos vacías.

-Lo siento.-Dijo, aunque apenas la había tocado.

Tenía la mala costumbre de disculparse por cosas que no eran culpa suya, sobre todo cuando estaba nerviosa.

Quinn recogió el libro y lo miró como si no lo hubiese visto antes.

-Si esto es lo que quieres, ven a buscarlo.

Rachel se enorgulleció de dudar solo un instante antes de extender la mano y coger el libro por el borde. Su idea era hacerse con el anuario, educadamente por supuesto, y salir corriendo.

La sonrisa de Quinn fue la primera señal de que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero Rachel estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. El rostro de Rachel puso a Quinn sobre aviso, pues de repente sujetó el anuario y lo metió bajo el brazo.

-Un momento, ¿y cómo sé que es tuyo?

Rachel, a punto de llorar, señaló con la cabeza.

-Si lo abres, en la portada verás que pone _Este anuario pertenece a Rachel Berry. _Oh, vaya. Ésa soy yo. Tengo…-Rachel se palpó los bolsillos de los vaqueros.-mi carnet de estudiante.

-Sé quién eres

-¿De verdad?

Quinn asintió pero no dijo nada. – _¿Por_ _qué está tan nerviosa?_ – Rachel se puso en guardia, por si una de las compinches de Quinn salía de detrás de una taquilla y le daba una paliza. En realidad hasta el momento Quinn se había limitado a robarle novelitas románticas, a empujarla contra la taquilla cuando iba camino del comedor a pedirle _prestado _un dólar que ambas sabían que nunca devolvería, pero había primera vez para todo. Rachel hizo ademán de retirarse.

-¿A dónde vas? Creí que querías esto

-Puedes quedártelo.-Dijo Rachel que quería alejarse de Quinn a toda costa.

Como si se encendiese un interruptor, surgió la expresión furiosa a la que Rachel estaba acostumbrada. Quinn salvó la distancia que las separaba en dos zancadas. Sin dar tiempo a que Rachel reaccionase, la cogió por la parte delantera de la camisa y la atrajo hacia sí, de modo que Rachel percibió el olor a menta que emanaba de su aliento. Rachel esperaba una bofetada, pero no la recibió.

-No quiero un anuario. Solo quería pedirte una cosa.

-La hora de comer casi se ha acabado. Puedo…dejarte un dólar si andas escasa de dinero.-Rachel rebuscó en su bolsillo. Si le daba un dólar a Quinn, no le llegaría para las patatas fritas y tendría que comer la hamburguesa sola, pero valía la pena si se libraba de la humillación y el dolor de recibir una paliza.

La alivió oír carajadas de gente que entraba en el vestuario.

-Lo sé. Dios. ¿Pero quién se cree que es para pedirme que salga con él? Como si yo fuera…

Rachel se quedó sin aliento cuando de pronto se vio arrastrada a la zona de duchas del vestuario. En los dos años que llevaba en el instituto Rohebeith nunca había visto a nadie que usase las duchas más que para vestirse. Rachel jamás había sudado en la clase de gimnasia, pero al menos se lavaba lo esencial en el cuarto de baño. La mayoría de las chicas de su clase se limitaban a vestirse e ir a comer.

La espalda de Rachel chocó contra la pared y no pudo reprimir un grito sofocado. No sabía que había hecho pero Quinn tenía una expresión muy extraña en la cara.

-No vuelvas a ponerte esa blusa.-Susurró Quinn

-Yo…Pero ¿Por qué? Me la compró mi madre.

-Me importa un bledo quién te la haya comprado. No te la pongas.-El puño de Quinn estrujó la camisa con fuerza.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré.-Rachel torció el gesto mientras pensaba que le diría a su madre cuando le preguntase por qué solo se ponía la blusa los fines de semana. Se trataba de un regalo caro. Algo que su familia apenas podía permitirse. Quinn estaba mirando algo y, cuando Rachel bajó la vista, se fijó en sus pechos, que destacaban bajo el tejido, y en los pezones, bien visibles incluso a través del sujetador, Rachel sintió que el rubor le subía por el cuello.

Quinn la soltó de pronto y miró la camisa arrugada.

-Lo siento.-Dijo en voz baja. Rachel abrió la boca por costumbre para decirle que daba igual, pero no logró articular las palabras. No se trataba de alguien que había tropezado con ella en el pasillo, sino de la persona que más la aterrorizaba siempre que la veía. Alguien que le hacía que levantarse cada día e ir a aquel agujero fuese cada vez más difícil. Y de repente se creía que bastaba con disculparse. Rachel apretó los labios y bajó la vista.

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Quinn en tono afectuoso. A Rachel se le pasó el enfado tan rápidamente como se había iniciado. Lo que había alterado a Quinn se estaba disipando, y Rachel corría el peligro de ganarse una patada en el culo.

-Te he dicho que siento lo de la blusa, ¿de acuerdo?- Quinn levantó la mano y Rachel se encogió y cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe que supuestamente se avecinaba. El golpe fue sustituido por una suave presión en el pecho. Rachel bajó la vista, la deslizó sobre las uñas, irregulares y la posó en la mano sorprendentemente femenina que reposaba sobre su pecho.

– _Se muerde las uñas _– ¿Qué es lo que ponía a Quinn Fabray tan nerviosa y la inducía a morderse las uñas? La idea resultaba tan intrigante que Rachel tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que la mano de Quinn acariciaba su blusa, realizando un movimiento giratorio sobre su pecho. ¿Estaba intentando planchar las arrugas que había hecho o tranquilizar a Rachel? Fuese cual fuese el motivo, el pulso de Rachel se serenó y los músculos de su espalda se relajaron. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, suspiró y se apresuró a ponerse derecha, cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había bajado la guardia.

-Quieres que la gente te vea con esta blusa ¿verdad?-Preguntó Quinn, mientras trataba de alisar las arrugas infructuosamente. La pregunta parecía seria, como si Quinn quisiese averiguar algo.

-¿Qué? No…-Rachel lo entendió de pronto – _Está como una cabra, y nadie sabe que estoy aquí sola con ella _–. No quiero que nadie me mire.- Quinn tomó aliento y miró a Rachel. Parecía confundida, incluso asustada. Rachel se preguntó por qué nunca se había fijado en la perfección de sus labios, pero sacudió la cabeza, negándose a admirar a alguien que había estado a punto de golpearla. Además, nadie en su sano juicio admiraba la forma de unos labios. Tal vez no fuese Quinn la que estaba loca.

-¿Tienes novio? ¿Te has puesto la blusa para él?

-Sabes muy bien que no.- La incredulidad se reflejó en la voz de Rachel antes de que pudiera disimularla.

-¿De verdad? No es eso lo que me han contado.

Una sensación de alivio inundó el estómago de Rachel relajando la tensión nerviosa, mientras comprendía a qué iba todo aquello.

-¿Te refieres a…Eddie? No es mi novio… ¿Es el tuyo?-Eddie Fletcher había tenido la osadía de besarla. Rachel recordaba su empeño por apartar la boca de aquel aliento, mezcla de cigarrillos Pall Mall y de chicle de melón Hubba Bubba.

La expresión de Quinn pasó de la sorpresa a la diversión. Cuando su diversión se reflejó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rachel decidió que, por muy loca que estuviese, Quinn tenía unos labios preciosos. Rachel se olvidó del miedo y miró a Quinn a los ojos. Ésta se puso colorada y sus largas pestañas aletearon como si quisiera ocultar sus emociones. Rachel también bajó la vista, inexplicablemente avergonzada por ambas.

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste que te besara?-Preguntó Quinn

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, confundida por la pregunta y por el torno tierno que había empleado Quinn.

-No le dejé… Me pareció horrible. Lo aparté de un empujón.

-Él me dijo que te había gustado. Que querías que lo hiciese.

-Sí, claro, me encantó que me besase ese descerebrado delante de todo el mundo.-Rachel se puso seria. No era la primera vez que tenía problemas por hablar demás, pero Quinn no parecía molesta.

-Estupendo, porque no lo volverá a hacer. Le dije que, si lo hacía, acabaría caminando como pato el resto de su vida.-Quinn estudió la cara de Rachel y, luego, asintió, como si hubiese oído algo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que ocurrió? No estabas allí.-Rachel estaba cada vez más confundida – _¿Cómo? ¿Ahora es mi protectora? Genial. Se quedará con todo el dinero de mi comida, en vez que conformarse con la mitad – _

-Lo oí pavonearse delante de sus amigos. Dijo…dijo que besabas muy bien.

-¿En serio?-Rachel no esperaba oír algo así

-Sí, lo dijo. Aunque yo no lo creí. Le dije que no sabía que era un buen beso ni aunque o viese en el cine.-Quinn soltó la siguiente frase a toda prisa-: Me parece que debo probar, aunque sólo sea para ver que tiene tanta emoción.-Rachel la miró como si esperase oír algo. Rachel separó los labios y los humedeció, pero no fue más allá.

De pronto, Quinn dobló las rodillas, alzó la cabeza y los labios de amabas se encontraron. El sudor cubrió la frente constantemente húmeda de Rachel y sus gafas resbalaron sobre la nariz. La mano de Quinn soltó la blusa de Rachel mientras la besaba, y todo se hundió en el silencio. Rachel sintió algo – _Dios mío, ¿Esa es su mano? _– Algo rozó su pecho a través de la blusa de seda. Seguramente era una prueba, Quinn pararía enseguida, se reiría de ella y la acusaría de pervertida delante de todo el mundo. Rachel puso la mano sobre el pecho de Quinn para apartarla. Pensaba que Quinn era dura, todo músculos. Y lo era, pero también era suave. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? El calor se extendió por su estómago y luego descendió. Aquella sensación no le resultaba extraña. Sabía cómo presionar y dónde tocar para alcanzar el máximo placer. Como si la hubiese oído, Quinn introdujo una pierna entre las de Rachel y la rozó con ella. Rachel se apartó, ahogando un grito que murió sobre el hombro de Quinn.

-¿Estás bien?-La pregunta de Quinn acarició su oído. Por segunda vez en dos días la habían besado a la fuerza. Pero en esa ocasión, aunque muy a su pesar, le gustó. Rachel se encorvó, vencida y asintió. No se atrevía a levantar la vista por miedo a que Quinn se riese de ella. Estaba pensando en una novela que acababa de leer, en la que la chica esperaba sin respirar a que el protagonista la besase. – _Esto es lo que se siente al quedarse sin respiración _–

Quinn apoyó la frente en la de Rachel, sin importarle la humedad del sudor. En la garganta de Rachel brotó un gemido, que no cobró forma hasta que ambas se besaron de nuevo.

Esta vez los labios de Quinn se mostraron tímidos, como si le diesen la oportunidad de rechazarla. Cuando Quinn abrió más la boca, Rachel se vio encargada de hacer lo mismo. Con profunda sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Quinn introducía la lengua dentro de su boca.

Aquello no era más que una broma, ¿verdad? Rachel se estremeció y se le aceleró la respiración a medida que el beso se tornaba más exigente. El aire que exhalaba la nariz de Quinn le acarició el labio superior y Rachel empezó a pensar que se desmayaría si no respiraba. Entonces Quinn se apartó.

-Tienes que respirar por la nariz.-Dijo, en un tono afable. Rachel asintió con la cabeza como con la boca.

Quinn observó su rostro. Parecía como si se esperase alguna reacción, y Rachel obedeció mansamente, como tenía costumbre.

-¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?-Sentía la lengua adormecida.

-¿A ti que te parece?-Quinn subrayó la pregunta con otro beso desgarrador.- ¿Qué te hace sentir lo que estoy haciendo?

Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago. Rachel quería preguntarle por qué la besaba de aquella manera. Y, a continuación, por qué había dejado de besarla. No sabía lo que tenía que sentir hasta que las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Sus labios entumecidos por los besos se separaron como si quisiera decir – _Oh no _– antes de la primera lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras? Yo no…-De repente, el cuerpo de Quinn dejó de presionarla contra la pared y Rachel sintió una paradójica mezcla de alivio y decepción. Tardó un minuto en comprender por qué Quinn se había apartado de ella.

La señora Graves, profesora de gimnasia de Rachel en la segunda clase, cogió a Quinn por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la ducha. Era casi tan alta como Quinn y el doble de ancha.

-Te he pillado, Quinn Fabray.-Dijo, poniéndose delante de ella. Rachel las siguió, tratando de recuperar el aliento para decirle a la señora Graves que estaba en un error.

-¿Rachel? Rachel, dile que no te he hecho daño. Espere, señora Graves, por favor.-Quinn trató de agarrarse de la puerta y miró a Rachel con expresión implorante.

-Un momento, señora Graves.-Gritó no lo entiende…- –_ ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Qué le había encantado que Quinn Fabray la besase? ¿Qué era algo que deseaba? ¿Cómo podía explicárselo a la señora Graves? _– Rachel se tapó la boca con la mano en el preciso momento en que Quinn la miraba a los ojos por encima del ancho hombro de la señora Graves. – _¿Cómo iba a contarle a nadie algo así? _–

Quinn la miró durante lo que Rachel le parecieron años; sus ojos rogaban como habían rogado los de Rachel en la ducha. – _¿Qué quiere de mí? _– La señora Graves desprendió a la fuerza los dedos de Quinn del marco de la puerta. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Ha sido divertido, Rachel.-Había un tono de crispación en su voz que hizo que Rachel se encogiese de miedo. Rachel las siguió, incapaz de decir nada. Quinn consiguió en tres ocasiones que la señora Graves aflojase el paso para mirar hacia atrás, y en cada ocasión el gesto se volvía más distante al ver que Rachel no decía nada. La señora Graves abrió la pesada puerta del despacho y empujó a Quinn para que entrase.

-Vete a clase, Rachel. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Rachel quería que la puerta se cerrase de golpe para librarse de las maldiciones que seguramente Quinn Fabray lanzaría contra ella. Pero no ocurrió tal cosa. Y, como en un sueño, Rachel se limitó a girar sobre sus talones y hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Ir a clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé, espero les esté gustando, les digo que a mí me encanta la historia, espero sus reviews :(<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCARGO TOTAL RESPONSABILIDAD SOBRE LA HISTORIA, NO ES MÍA NI LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE GABRIELLE GOLDSBY Y LOS ESCRITORES DE GLEE RESPECTIVAMENTE, GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

_Reunión de la promoción de 1996 del Instituto de Rohcibeth_

-No.-Dijo Rachel, pero los suaves labios de Quinn ahogaron sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿No qué? ¿No me beses? ¿No hagas que te desee? Tal vez Quinn se hubiese tomado la orden en serio si Rachel no le hubiera acariciado la nuca, animándola a seguir.

– _Como hace diez años _– Quinn la empujó contra la pared de la ducha, pero las vacilantes exploraciones de la adolescencia habían quedado muy atrás. Quinn besaba muy bien – _Perfecto. ¡Qué buena es! Su marido es un hombre afortunado. _–

La idea fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre las brasas. Rachel apartó la cabeza, parpadeando para reprimir las lágrimas. Sólo se oía su trabajosa respiración resonando contra las paredes de azulejos.

-He soñado con hacer esto.-Dijo Quinn.

La ira de Rachel explotó entre ardientes llamas avivadas por el reconocimiento de que ella también lo había soñado. Sujetó a Quinn por la nuca y la besó con pasión para borrar la sensación de fantasía del momento. No se trataba de ser cariñosa, sino de placer y de follar, de ajustar cuentas y de soltar lastre ¿O no?

Rachel cogió el rostro de Quinn entre las manos y lo echó hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-¿Aún quieres disculparte conmigo?-Preguntó Rachel con ternura.

Quinn se humedeció los labios y asintió, mostrándose excitada e inocente a un tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido considerarla una amenaza?

-No recuerdo la última vez que mantuve relaciones sexuales. Y mucho menos el último orgasmo.-La sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de Quinn la hizo sonreír.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes que ser tú la agresora?

-No, yo…sólo…

-No importa, seguramente ha sido un error.

– ¿_Qué diablos pretendía que hiciese? _–

-No ha sido un error. ¿Te alojas en un hotel?

La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció. Contaba con que Quinn diese marcha atrás. Entonces se iría. Venganza: breve y dulce. No se le ocurrió que pudiese aceptar su oferta. Rachel se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn seguía esperando una respuesta. – ¿_Por qué había dicho aquello? No era propio de ella. Nada de lo que estaba haciendo era propio de ella. _– Rachel se estremeció. Odiaba la respuesta de su cuerpo, que se plasmaba en la instantánea humedad de sus bragas. Sintió una incómoda dureza en el clítoris y cambió de postura. Parecía como si Quinn quisiese darle otro beso de los que te quitan el hipo, pero Rachel alzó la mano para impedírselo.

-Nada de eso.-Sostuvo la mirada hasta que supo a ciencia cierta que Quinn entendía lo que quería decir. El corazón de Rachel brincaba en su caja torácica como un pájaro tratando de huir de su jaula. Supuso que Quinn daría la vuelta y saldría del vestuario lanzándole insultos.

En vez de hacer tal cosa, Quinn envolvió a Rachel en un estrecho abrazo, que la sorprendió hasta el punto de responderle. Quinn giró la cabeza levemente y acercó la boca a la oreja de Rachel, agitando recuerdos de novelas de amor baratas, leídas en secreto los fines de semana que debería haber pasado con sus amigos.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo.-Dijo Quinn.-¿Me prometes que después me dejarás de hablar?

_¿Después? ¿Después de qué? Para, Rachel. Dile lo que estás haciendo. Explícale por qué estás aquí. _Una oleada de orgullo distrajo a Rachel cuando las manos de Quinn se deslizaron bajo su camisa y acariciaron las ondas de sus abdominales. Se preguntó si estaría comparando su cuerpo con el que tenía diez años antes. ¡Qué locura! Aquel beso había sido distinto: pretendía humillarla y ponerla en evidencia. Al menos ésa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Rachel tras días de repasar mil veces el momento. Comprendió que la necesidad y la excitación de Quinn eran producto de la imaginación hiperactiva de una adolescente que empezaba a sospechar que era lesbiana.

Rachel regresó de pronto al presente cuando Quinn se arrodilló y le subió el vestido sobre las caderas. – _Es hora de parar. Las cosas han ido demasiado lejos _– Pero, consciente de lo que Quinn quería hacer, lo que ella misma quería desesperadamente que hiciese, a Rachel le costaba pensar con claridad. Por fin sujetó a Quinn por las muñecas y la obligó a levantarse. Antes de pronunciar las palabras que ninguna de las dos deseaba oír, Quinn la hizo guardar silencio poniéndole el dedo sobre los labios.

-No digas nada, Rachel. Déjame hacerlo.-La protesta de Rachel murió en su garganta cuando Quinn acarició el promontorio empapado de sus bragas. Poco después, sus cálidos dedos apartaron el levísimo tejido, separaron los labios mayores y comenzaron a acariciar el clítoris con demasiada suavidad. Rachel tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no implorar más. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Quinn, agradeciendo la diferencia de estatura, ya que le permitía ocultar cómo se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar como una posesa. Quinn la penetró sin dudar y enseguida encontró el ritmo perfecto. Con mano firme y dedos potentes y suaves a un tiempo.

-_En cualquier momento voy a empezar a chillar de tal forma que toda mi clase pensará que estoy follando como una loca. Seguro que después se acuerdan de mí _– La idea surtió el efecto calmante que necesitaba. Quinn se enderezó y miró a Rachel con una expresión intensa. Resultaba evidente que estaba tan excitada como ella. – _Maldición, ¿siempre fue tan apasionada? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan sexy? _–

-Un momento.-A Rachel tendría que haberle gustado ver la decepción en el rostro de Quinn, pero resultaba difícil pensar así mientras los dedos de Quinn, y el placer que le habían proporcionado, se retiraban.

El clítoris de Rachel vibró dolorosamente, como si dijese: –_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso, bruja estúpida? _– La pared y el torso de Quinn eran lo único que la mantenía en pie.

-Deja que me mueva. No voy a ningún sitio. Te lo prometo.-Quinn retrocedió de mala gana y sus cuerpos dejaron de estar en contacto. Rachel no apartó los ojos de los de Quinn mientras metía la mano bajo el vestido, se bajaba las bragas y se las quitaba. Quinn cogió las bragas y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Vaya, cuanto has progresado! ¿Bragas en vez del dinero de la comida o de novelas románticas?

Quinn arqueó una ceja.

-También entonces me habría encantado quedarme con tus bragas.-La respuesta de Rachel quedó en el aire cuando Quinn se colocó entre sus piernas, le subió el vestido sobre las caderas e introdujo la costura de sus pantalones en la vagina abierta de Rachel.

Rachel lanzó un suspiro sonoro y excitado. En esa ocasión no hubo disimulo. Quinn devoró la boca de Rachel, que prescindió de fingimientos y la besó, mientras movía las caderas con creciente intensidad. Ya no había motivos para fingir. Quinn sabía lo excitada que estaba desde que la había penetrado. Rachel soltó otro gemido y procuró despejar la mente. Si quería que aquello durase algo más que unos instantes, tenía que mantener la cabeza clara.

Quinn se arrodilló entre las piernas de Rachel, abierta ante ella y desnuda. La expectación, unida al miedo, empujó sus sentimientos a la deriva. Rachel se puso colorada cuando Quinn contempló su sexo durante un buen rato.

-Sabía que eras preciosa.-Dijo Quinn antes de inclinarse y besarle los labios mayores, con un beso tierno, dulce y entregado, que arrancó gemidos de Rachel. Rachel recordó lo pequeña que se había sentido diez años antes, cuando Quinn se había erguido sobre ella en aquel mismo vestuario. Seguía sintiéndose pequeña, pero apreciada. Quinn le abrió con la lengua y le lamió el clítoris con tanta dedicación que Rachel pensó que no aguantaría de pie. Apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Quinn, sin guiarla ni alentarla, sólo esperando que recordase dónde estaba.

Se oyó un golpe sordo en el vestuario y Rachel se puso rígida.

-¿Has visto lo gorda que está? Dios mío, tendría que haber parado después del cuarto hijo.-O Quinn estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía o no le importó porque sus labios y su lengua no vacilaron. Rachel agarró los cabellos de Quinn, pero no logró apartarse de ella.

-Sí, lo sé. A mí no me va a pasar lo mismo. Su marido es bastante majo. ¿Lo has visto?-El ruido de las cisternas ahogó las carcajadas. Rachel adelantó las caderas involuntariamente para que Quinn pudiese abordarla mejor, y Quinn se aprovechó, le rodeó las caderas con las manos y hundió la lengua en lo más hondo de su abertura. A Rachel se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Estaba a punto. Tenía que conseguir que Quinn parase antes de…

-En el instituto era una putilla. ¿Crees que todos esos niños son hijos de él?

Quinn se movía tan rápido que Rachel no tenía tiempo para pensar. Quinn utilizó su considerable fuerza para sentarla sobre sus hombros. Rachel arqueó la espalda, con los hombros pegados a los azulejos para permitirle pleno acceso. Luego apretó los dientes y hundió las manos en los cabellos de Quinn. Era demasiado, y, al mismo tiempo, era justamente lo que siempre había querido.

El ruido que hacían se intensificó. Rachel esperaba oír una de las voces diciendo de pronto: _¿Has oído eso? _De todas formas, no sería capaz de parar. Que se fuesen a la mierda. Sabía que no podía parar y, si Quinn lo intentaba, la emprendería con ella hasta hacerle daño. Pero Quinn seguía concentrada penetrándola.

Rachel estiró la mano e hizo un débil intento de echar hacia atrás la cabeza de Quinn, pero ésta hizo un gesto en señal de negación, lo que le transmitió una oleada de placer. Se rindió, no podía hacer nada. Su pretensión de humillarla se había vuelto contra ella.

-Salgamos antes de que nos arrebaten a todos los solteros…-La puerta se cerró de golpe. Quinn hundió la lengua en las entrañas de Rachel y, luego, la sacó y la deslizó sobre el clítoris, antes de hundirla de nuevo. Rachel jadeó, moviendo las caderas en busca de más placer, y Quinn se lo proporcionó, hasta que por fin se hundió en un mar se sensaciones placenteras. Rachel aún temblaba cuando Quinn la puso en el suelo con delicadeza: primero el pie derecho, luego el izquierdo, y por último le alisó la falda sobre las caderas. Quinn sacó las bragas de Rachel del bolsillo y lentamente se limpió la boca con ellas. Rachel sintió un estremecimiento provocado por los ecos del orgasmo y la promesa implícita. Quinn le estaba diciendo, con toda claridad, que estaba dispuesta a darle más.

-¿Hablamos ahora?-Preguntó Quinn.

Sus palabras y el frío que sintió Rachel en el pecho le hicieron ver la gravedad de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No, yo…no puedo. Tengo que irme. Lo siento.-Rachel salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Rachel dio la vuelta y miró a Quinn. Esperaba ver furia – _ella, en su lugar, estaría furiosa _–, pero vio dolor. Simple y llano. Nada de fingimientos, sólo alguien que sufría.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer esto. Contigo no.-Rachel se giró sobre sus talones y salió del vestuario.

Rachel hizo cola ante la mesa de ponche para recoger las llaves de su coche. Todo eran carcajadas y bromas, que ponían a prueba su paciencia. Algunos no lograban demostrar que estaban en condiciones de conducir y se veían obligados a pedir un taxi. Rachel se dio cuenta de que no había bebido lo suficiente como para soportar un posible enfrentamiento con Quinn. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Había de querer exorcizar antiguos demonios, de querer venganza…, a querer sin más. Lo raro era que aquello no resultaba ser tan distinto a lo que había sentido en el instituto. ¿No había experimentado siempre aquella extraña descarga de adrenalina cada vez que veía a Quinn? A Rachel se le paralizó el corazón cuando la vio salir del vestuario.

-¿Tienes el resguardo?-Rachel miró a la mujer, que, según la etiqueta identificativa, era la esposa de Paul Zanziger (quien quiera que fuese aquel tal Zanziger)

-Hum, no. He debido de perderlo – _Si, mientras me daba un revolcón en un cuarto de baño público con una mujer que llevaba años sin ver. _– No importa, cogeré un taxi.

La esposa de Paul Zanziger se fijó en el arrugado vestido y en los cabellos despeinados, y asintió, muy seria.

-Buena idea. A alguien se le fue la mano con el ron del ponche.

-Sí, claro.-Rachel se apartó y tropezó con Quinn en el preciso instante en que sonaba _Regresa a mí,_ de Tony Braxton, en los potentes altavoces. Junto a ellas pasó un tipo que se había excedido de la colonia Drakkar. Racher se sentía como borracha, a pesar de que solo había bebido un sorbo de ponche. Los ojos de Quinn eran oscuros y su mirada resultaba difícil de descifrar, a diferencia de la expresión totalmente vacía de su rostro. O alguien había subido el volumen de Tony Braxton o el calor del local le hacía daño, porque Rachel se tambaleó. Una expresión de alarma cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Quinn, que se apresuró a sostenerla.

-No.-Dijo Rachel con voz clara, retrocediendo.-Estoy bien. Es solo cansancio. Había mucho tráfico. Hay un largo trayecto desde Portland. Me voy directa al hotel.

Quinn se hizo a un lado y Rachel la dejó atrás.

Después de que la esposa de alguien le diese su abrigo, salió al fresco aire nocturno y aspiró hondo, con esperanza de despejar la cabeza.

-No lo han organizado muy bien.-Se quejaban dos personas, una mujer que Rachel creyó reconocer.-Debería haber taxis esperando fuera, si querían que los usásemos.-Rachel se unió a los otros tres _borrachos _que esperaban un taxi.

Un hombre alto, de prominente barriga, la saludó con un gesto. Rachel reconoció al que había sido un popular jugador de baloncesto. Diez años antes era un delgadísimo, y, según los cotilleos de las chicas en el baño, _¡Una verdadera monada! _Rachel suspiró. A aquel paso, sería mejor esperar a que Quinn se fuese para buscar el resguardo y recuperar las llaves de su coche. Aunque seguramente la esposa de Zanziger no la creería si le decía que estaba en condiciones de conducir.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y salió Quinn. Parecía sorprendida de ver a Rachel como Rachel de verla a ella.

–_Parece triste_– La punzada de culpabilidad que sintió, enfureció a Rachel. Después de todas las crueldades que aquella mujer le había hecho, ¿por qué tenía que importarle que estuviese triste? Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn a hurtadillas.

-Por fin, aquí viene uno. Si alguno de vosotros va al hotel, podemos compartirlo. De lo contrario, tendrán que esperar muchísimo.-La mujer cuyo nombre empezaba por K, según recordaba Rachel (Kristal, Kristie, o algo parecido), se rió, y Rachel ponderó la posibilidad de esperar al siguiente taxi cuando olió el ron en el aliento de la mujer. Uno por uno, todos dijeron que iban al hotel. Sin mediar palabra, el antiguo jugador de baloncesto se acomodó en el asiento delantero y se abrochó el cinturón.

-Supongo que a los demás nos toca ir atrás.-Comentó Rachel.

-¿Y usted? ¿No va al hotel?-Preguntó el taxista a Quinn.

-Cerca, pero esperaré el siguiente.

-Tal vez tarde bastante.-Explicó el taxista.-Esta noche hay mucho movimiento en el aeropuerto. Puede subir con esta gente. De lo contrario, tendrá que esperar a que vuelva a recogerla.-Rachel sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca cuando Quinn se acercó a ella. Ambas hicieron todo lo posible por ignorarse mutuamente. La mujer cuyo aliento olía a ron y sus dos acompañantes ya habían entrado al taxi. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y sólo había sitio para otra persona. El taxista miró el reloj.

-Hoy no hay polis por aquí. Si alguien está dispuesto a llevarla en el regazo…

-No, gracias. Prefiero esperar.-El taxista se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Rachel estaba a punto de entrar al taxi cuando echó un vistazo al oscuro aparcamiento y se estremeció. Quinn nunca había sido una esmirriada y, a juzgar por su aspecto, había seguido haciendo ejercicio. Rachel no dudaba de su capacidad para cuidar de sí misma, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola en medio de un aparcamiento desierto, esperando un taxi.

-Puedes sentarte en mi regazo si quieres.-Le ofreció, aunque acto seguido sintió ganas de darse de cabezazos. Primero la dejaba plantada después de pedirle que la follase y ahora le ofrecía llevarla sentada en el regazo.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento.-Dijo Quinn en tono amable-, pero tengo las piernas demasiado largas y peso más de lo que parece.

-Vamos. Hace frío.-Rachel se agachó para reñir a Kristal, pero esta tenía la cabeza inclinada, igual que el tipo sentado junto a ella. El del asiento delantero se había quedado dormido. Su cabeza oscilaba hacia delante y su nariz emitía un ronquido lento y sordo. El taxista parecía encantado de que el taxímetro corriese.

Rachel entró al vehículo y miró a Quinn.

-¿No vienes? ¿Te parece que no puedo aguantar tu peso? Te vas a morir de frío.-Quinn se acercó a la puerta de mala gana y Rachel se acomodó en el asiento para dejarle sitio. Daba la impresión de que Quinn quería seguir protestando, pero entró al taxi, se sentó a regañadientes sobre el regazo de Rachel y cerró la puerta. El vehículo abandonó el aparcamiento y se deslizó sobre la carretera. Rachel estaba pensado que Quinn no pesaba tanto como había dicho hasta que reparó en sus manos, blancas por el esfuerzo, que se aferraban al asiento delantero.

-Deja de hacer eso.-Dijo Rachel, irritada por alguna razón.-No voy a morderte.-Su voz era un susurró que esperaba que solo oyese Quinn.-Échate hacia atrás

Quinn miró a la derecha para cerciorarse de que las dos oscuras figuras sentadas junto a ellas estaban tan dormidas como parecía, y luego se echó hacia atrás para decirle a Rachel:

-Deberías de haber dejado que esperase el taxi siguiente. Sé que esto te resulta incómodo.

–_Dios, ¿por qué se muestra tan considerada? _–

Quinn continuó sosteniéndose hasta que Rachel le puso los brazos en torno a la cintura y la obligó a sentarse. El estómago de Quinn se contrajo bajo sus manos y Rachel extendió los dedos, fascinada por el tacto de su sedosa piel. Evidentemente, Quinn había dedicado mucho tiempo a mantenerse en forma. Incluso estaba mejor que cuando estudiaban en el instituto. Aunque en ese entonces estaba muy bien. Rachel se recreó en la última idea. ¿Se había fijado en el cuerpo de Quinn en el instituto? ¿Y cómo? El noventa y nueve porciento de las veces Quinn llevaba unos vaqueros flojos y una sudadera. Y aún así había llamado la atención, ¿o no?

El estómago de Quinn no se relajó bajo las manos de Rachel, que comenzó a frotarlo sin darse cuenta mientras seguía absorta en sus reflexiones. Todos los recuerdos que tenía de Quinn eran desagradables. Bueno, la última vez que se habían visto antes de aquella noche no había sido…desagradable. En realidad, no. En absoluto.

-Relájate.-Intentó susurrar al oído de Quinn, pero solo llegó a su hombro. Quinn no dejó aferrar el asiento delantero, a pesar de que Rachel le había pedido que se echase hacia atrás. Rachel se movió para que su peso se distribuyese en forma más equitativa, Quinn no había mentido, pesaba mucho más de lo que parecía, pero a Rachel le gustaba sentirla. Sus suaves frotamientos no surtían efecto, así que le subió la camisa sobre los pantalones y le acarició el estómago desnudo. Quinn tomó aliento y Rachel disfrutó de unos instantes de felicidad frotando los músculos, lisos y duros como piedras, de Quinn. Rachel iba al gimnasio cuatro veces a la semana como mínimo, entre tres cuartos de hora y una hora cada sesión, pero Quinn debía pasarse la vida allí. Rachel miró a los otros pasajeros del taxi y al conductor que se hallaba atareado ajustando algo en el taxímetro y siguiendo con la cabeza los sonidos de la canción que solo él escuchaba.

Rachel susurró sobre el hombro de Quinn.

-Estás muy bien.-Quinn se estremeció y por fin pareció que se relajaba- ¿No te encuentras más cómoda?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Los dedos de Rachel se hundieron bajo la cintura del pantalón de Quinn y ésta tomó aliento de forma bien audible. Rachel jugueteó con los botones del pantalón, más para ver cómo reaccionaba que porque quisiese desabrocharlos. Pero cuando Quinn levantó un poco las caderas con el fin de darle capacidad a la maniobra, Rachel se excitó y reaccionó levantando a su vez sus propias caderas.

Los botones del pantalón de Quinn se desabrocharon fácilmente y Rachel no perdió la ocasión de sumergirse en las húmedas braguitas y deslizar un dedo entre los cálidos pliegues. Quinn dio un brinco. Si Rachel no hubiese ladeado la cabeza, se habría hecho daño al echar la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. El dedo índice de Rachel le acarició el clítoris y, al hacerlo comprendió que Quinn estaba dolorosamente excitada. Miró las figuras dormidas de sus acompañantes y al taxista, para cerciorarse de que no les lanzaba miradas furtivas por el retrovisor. Con una seña, atrajo a Quinn hacia sí y la penetró. Sintió el temblor de sus muslos y le pareció oír un gemido. Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de Rachel. Ésta le susurró al oído:

-Siento no haberme ocupado de esto antes. Apártate del asiento.

Quinn obedeció y el pasajero de delante cabeceó.

-Bien, ahora abre las piernas todo lo que puedas.

En el atestado asiento trasero Quinn sólo pudo moverse unos centímetros, pero fueron suficientes. Rachel enderezó el cuerpo, levantando consigo a Quinn y penetrando más en su cálido interior. A Quinn le costaba respirar y Rachel no dejaba de vigilar al taxista para asegurarse de que no las veía. Era un error hacer aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Con Quinn no. Había algo dolorosamente atractivo en ella.

Las manos de Quinn se aferraron al asiento del coche y Rachel le volvió a decir que lo soltase. Quinn obedeció y su mano guió a la muñeca de Rachel para ayudarla a penetrar mejor.

-Ahora échate hacia atrás. Voy a hacer que te corras. ¿Estás lista?-Cuando Quinn asintió, Rachel levantó las caderas y apretó los muslos, irguiendo momentáneamente el cuerpo de Quinn y penetrándola con vigor. Le introdujo dos dedos mientras apretaba el clítoris con el pulgar. El cuerpo de Quinn se puso rígido y Rachel aceleró el ritmo.

Si sus dos acompañantes no hubieran estado tan borrachos, el movimiento los había despertado, pero no habían abierto los ojos desde que entraron en el taxi. Rachel miró otra vez el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que el taxista no las veía. Los muslos de Quinn se cerraron contra su mano y Rachel temió que gritase. Pero las manos de Quinn soltaron las muñecas de Rachel para tapar su propia boca y, con cierta decepción, Rachel vio que reprimía un grito mientras sus caderas saltaban salvajemente bajo su mano.

El temor de Quinn de aplastar a Rachel desapareció de pronto, pues dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella. Rachel le abotonó muy despacio los pantalones. Remeter la camisa fue imposible pero dudaba que los demás se diesen cuenta.

El taxi tardó cinco minutos en frenar en la calzada circular del hotel y Quinn necesitó todo ese tiempo para recuperar la respiración.

-Ya hemos llegado, amigos.-La voz del taxista resonó en el silencio del vehículo. La mujer que se hallaba sentada junto a ellas se incorporó de un salto, lanzando un resoplido impregnado de ron. Quinn abrió la puerta y salió con paso vacilante.

Los otros tres pasajeros pagaron su parte de la tarifa mientras Rachel observaba a Quinn.

-¿Quieres subir?

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos, como si lo estuviese pensando, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo

-¿Te espera alguien en casa?-Rachel reprimió una ráfaga de ira. ¿Por qué se molestaba en preguntar si ya conocía la respuesta?-No importa. Da igual. Me voy mañana así que…

Quinn se sobresaltó

-¿Mañana? ¿Puedo verte antes de que te vayas?

-Yo…no. El lunes tengo citas con unos clientes y debo prepararlas.

-Sí, claro.-El rostro de Quinn expresó la decepción que no desvelaron sus palabras. Su empeño en manifestar sus emociones confundió de nuevo a Rachel. No era tan abierta cuando iban al instituto. ¿Qué había provocado un cambio tan drástico en ella?

-Me gustaría llamarte alguna vez. Quizá pudiéramos…

La frase de Rachel fue interrumpida por el amistoso saludo de Kristal.

-Adiós a las dos

Rachel la saludó con la mano y se volvió hacia Quinn.

-Podemos quedar para comer en algún sitio.-A Rachel le pareció que su ofrecimiento sonaba pobre después de lo que acababan de hacer, pero Quinn asintió.

-Me gustaría. Aunque aún quiero explicarte lo del instituto.

Rachel recordó de pronto lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. No necesitaba que le dijesen que había cometido un error al mantener relaciones sexuales con Quinn, pero ¿por qué hacía planes con ella? El sexo era una cosa, pero la conversación… ¿Qué sentido tenía?

-Será mejor que continuemos, señoras.-Dijo el taxista. Rachel se apresuró a sacar un billete del minúsculo bolsillo que llevaba oculto en la costura de su vestido.-Espérela. Vive cerca.

Rachel rodeó torpemente la cintura de Quinn con los brazos.

-Adiós, Quinn.-Dijo, y Quinn correspondió a su abrazo.

-Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel asintió y, sin mirarla a los ojos entró en el hotel. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Empíeza la acción Faberry! De nuevo les digo, espero les esté gustando. <strong>

**Respuesta a un Review: No sé cuántos capítulos tiene, aproximadamente son 10 u 11, no lo sé, lo checo y les digo ;)**

**¡Dejen review! Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz ;'3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCARGO TOTAL RESPONSABILIDAD SOBRE LA HISTORIA, NO ES MÍA NI LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE GABRIELLE GOLDSBY Y LOS ESCRITORES DE GLEE RESPECTIVAMENTE, GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

_Berry Security, Inc, Portland, Oregon._

Rachel miró la foto unos instantes antes de cerrar la carpeta y coger su taza de café ya frío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un fallo de discernimiento tan grave. Por Dios, no era una adolescente hambrienta de sexo. Le faltaba nada para cumplir los treinta años y había aguantado bien varios meses sin sexo. Entonces, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de dejar pasar aquella ocasión? ¿Y por qué de pronto había perdido la cabeza por Quinn Fabray, precisamente?

Rachel se llevó las manos a las mejillas para refrescarlas. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, en lo que habían hecho, se ponía colorada. Llevaba tres días, desde que estaba en Portland, reviviendo aquella sensación y el contacto de Quinn. Aunque no intercambiaron números de teléfono, Quinn sabía que a Rachel no le costaría mucho encontrarla. Rachel suspiró. Quinn tenía razón. A Rachel le bastaba con encender el ordenador para averiguar el número de teléfono, aunque no figurase en las guías. En el caso de Quinn, era aún más fácil.

El interfono que estaba sobre la mesa sonó. Rachel apretó el botón y disimuló el cansancio.

-Que pasen, Asia.-Dijo, sin esperar a que su secretaria anunciase a los visitantes.

Rachel se levantó y rodeó la mesa, mientras Joseph y Rita Copeland entraban en el despacho como dos estrellas de cine caminando sobre la alfombra roja, entre filas de fotógrafos.

¿Qué tenía aquella pareja de ancianos de cabellos plateados, impecablemente vestidos, que atacaba los nervios de Rachel?

Los Copeland se sentaron sin que los invitase a hacerlo, y Rachel asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a Asia con aire cómplice.

-Estaré un rato con los Copeland. Por favor, no me pases llamadas.-Asia hizo un gesto afirmativo. Nunca le pasaba llamadas cuando estaba con clientes. Rachel sólo se lo recordaba cuando quería que la interrumpiese si la reunión duraba demasiado. Media hora bastaba para solventar el problema de un cliente. En el caso de los Copeland, esperaba que fuese menos. La curiosidad la había llevado a aceptar su visita, en vez de atenderlos por teléfono.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Joseph Copeland empezó a hablar.

-Señorita Berry, gracias por recibirnos. ¿Puedo confiar en que se encargue personalmente de nuestro asunto?

De pronto comprendió lo que le fastidiaba de aquella pareja. Presuponían que su edad y posición económica les daban derecho a un trato especial.

-La primera vez que hablamos con usted me dio la impresión de que pensaba que _no valía la pena _perder el tiempo con nuestro caso.

El tono condescendiente de Joseph no contribuyó a facilitar las cosas. Pero tenía razón: Rachel pensaba que Berry Security tuviera que perder el tiempo en un caso de infidelidad hasta que abrió la carpeta que le habían entregado. La armadura en la que se había refugiado durante los diez años anteriores se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos.

-Todos los casos valen la pena, señor Copeland. Pero no puedo encargarme de todos personalmente. Por eso tengo colaboradores. Seguro que lo entiende.-Rachel intentó apelar a la faceta empresarial de Joseph, pero, cuando el matrimonio se miró con gesto incómodo y luego la miraron a ella, comprendió que deseaban decirle algo más.

Rita Copeland habló primero.

-Seguro que _usted _ entiende lo delicado de nuestra situación tras leer el expediente que le hemos dado.

Rachel deslizó el pulgar sobre los labios en un ademán de frustración. No había leído el expediente. En realidad, no había pesado de la primera foto y la biografía del sujeto. Aún estaba recuperándose del impacto.

Joseph Copeland recogió el testigo de su mujer y continuó.

-Nuestro hijo Nicholas tiene intención de dedicarse a la política algún día. Si esto trascendiese, sería la ruina. Un viejo amigo mío, Edward Mathews, nos habló muy bien de usted.

Rachel asintió, agradecida. Por fin Joseph mostraba sus cartas. La intrigaba que los Copeland recurriesen a ella por un asunto tan intrascendente en apariencia. Sin duda, Edward le había contado a su _colega _ cuánto dinero ingresaba Rachel todos los años, gracias a su despacho de abogados. No, Joseph no había dejado caer aquel nombre por casualidad, sino que le estaba explicando del modo más educado por qué debía encargarse ella personalmente del asunto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Rachel se habría reído. Su negocio notaría la pérdida de Edward Mathews como cliente, pero no sería una catástrofe. Rachel nunca había puesto todos los huevos en la misma cesta. En consecuencia, el dinero había dejado de ser un factor decisivo en los casos que aceptaba. No, la razón de que los Copeland estuviesen ante ella en aquel momento era una y sólo una. Su nuera era Quinn Fabray.

Rachel hizo una pirámide con los dedos y miró primero al señor Copeland y, luego, a la señora Copeland.

-¿Qué harán con la prueba, si se la proporciono?

A la señora Copeland se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Nada, naturalmente. Tenemos tanto interés como ella en que la información no se divulgue. Se trata sólo de una especie de póliza de seguros para nuestro hijo.

-¿Demostrar que la mujer de su hijo es lesbiana es una póliza de seguros?-La expresión confiada se borró del rostro de Joseph y Rita Copeland palideció. Rachel sintió un leve estremecimiento de placer y ni un apéndice de culpa.

-Ella piensa pedir el divorcio.

-¿Quinn va a pedir el divorcio?-Rachel habló sin pensar. No contaba con aquello, ni con la sensación de alivio que la invadió. Aunque, a continuación, se le ocurrió algo que le dio miedo. – _Tal vez no fue solo la aventura de una noche_–. ¿Su hijo sabe que su mujer quiere divorciarse de él?

-Sí. Aún no nos lo han comunicado, pero supongo que lo harán en cualquier momento.

A Rachel le dio la sensación de que se ahogaba.

-Entonces, ¿qué más da que ella salga con otra persona? ¿O les importa porque la otra persona es una mujer?

-Creemos que hubo muchas otras personas. Lo cierto es que no deseamos que a nuestro hijo lo pille desprevenido por otros motivos. Estamos seguros de que no sabe que su esposa le ha sido infiel hasta ese punto.

– _Y vosotros no sabéis lo bien que se lo monta _– Rachel ahuyentó aquel fugaz pensamiento.

-Nuestro hijo es bueno señorita Berry. Seguirá manteniendo la relación con su mujer a menos que le demostremos que ella no se lo merece. No piensa en su futuro. Pero nosotros sí.

-¿Su futuro?-Rachel sabía que debía contarles la verdad. Al menos, en parte. Creía que no tenía que aceptar el caso, puesto que había estudiado en el mismo instituto que su nuera. Naturalmente, no podía hablar del tema sexual ni de que había sido incapaz de olvidarla desde entonces. Además, si les contaba eso, sin duda saldrían de allí y buscarían a otra persona. –_Un momento, ¿no se trata de eso?_ –

-Nuestra familia tiene una larga historia de servicio público.-Explicó Rita Copeland con orgullo.-El divorcio está mal visto en nuestro círculo. –¿_Rohcibeth tiene círculos?_ – A Rachel le costaba trabajo mantenerse seria.-Pero si demostramos que ella ha tenido muchas aventuras…con _otras mujeres, _nadie culpará a Nick del divorcio. Incluso podría beneficiarle a largo plazo. Sobre todo, si encuentra a una pareja más adecuada.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Rachel, y lo entendía. Era cuestión de estatus dentro de la comunidad. Algo que ni ella ni sus padres habían tenido ni les había preocupado.-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Nuestro hijo tuvo la sensatez de llamar al abogado de la familia para que le recomendase un abogado especialista en divorcios. Nuestro abogado creyó oportuno avisarnos.

-Tal vez fuese oportuno, pero no sé si es muy ético de su parte contarles el problema de su hijo. Les preguntaba que como se enteraron que su nuera era lesbiana.

Rita torció el gesto, se aclaró la garganta y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

-La han visto, y no sólo una vez. Es promiscua, y nada nos gustaría más que nuestro hijo se alejase de ella.

– _¡Mierda!_ – Si un vendaval hubiese subido por la escalera hasta el noveno piso del edificio en el que estaba su despacho, habría arrastrado a Rachel. – _¿Promiscua? _– ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido mantener relaciones sin protección con una desconocida? En realidad, no lo pensó. Simplemente se limitó a sentir. La habían embaucado. La había embaucado una _profesional _y le había costado bastante más de un dólar. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Debería haber comprendido que nadie cambiaba tanto.

Naturalmente, Quinn era diferente. No debería sorprenderla que las matonas del instituto, al crecer, se convirtiesen en fulanas manipuladoras y ávidas de dinero, que se complacían en seducir mujeres de escasas luces y llevarlas a la cama o, en su caso, al vestuario. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, si Rachel era una de tantas conquistas, ¿por qué Quinn se había mostrado afectada cuando Rachel se separó de ella?

Rachel sintió un brote de ira, pero se calmó. ¿Para qué enfadarse? Lo había pasado bien con Quinn. Sin embargo, no sólo era la ira lo que alimentaba sus deseos de echar a los Copeland del despacho para estar sola.

Sí, le habría encantado ver la cara de Quinn cuando se enterase de que Rachel trabajaba para sus suegros, pero estaba demasiado metida en la situación para ser objetiva. De hecho, la objetividad desapareció cuando abrió el expediente y vio la foto de Quinn Fabray. En realidad, no importaba. No importaba que renunciase al caso; encontrarían a alguien que les proporcionara la información. Y esa persona no tendría vínculos personales. Quinn recibiría su castigo, fuese cual fuese. Rachel no tenía por qué intervenir. Le bastaba con cerrar la boca y mantenerse al margen.

-¿Señorita Berry?-Joseph Copeland sacó su talonario de cheques como si fuese la respuesta a las preocupaciones de Rachel.

Rachel miró el talonario. En cuanto diese un no definitivo, Joseph buscaría a otra persona. Alguien aprovecharía la ocasión para hundir a Quinn y lo haría sin el rencor que sentía ella.

-De acuerdo, me ocuparé del asunto.-Dijo Rachel, y se le cayó el alma a los pies, dónde debían estar también su cerebro y su sentido común.

-¿Personalmente?-Insistió Joseph, aunque su tono daba a entender que conocía la respuesta.

-Sí, personalmente

–_Con mucho gusto_–

-Bien, me alegro.-Joseph se levantó

-Al doble de mi tarifa habitual, dado que se trata de una situación delicada que debo llevar personalmente. Puede extender el cheque a nombre de Berry Security. Gracias.

Joseph se sentó y asintió, como si hubiese sido suya la idea de pagarle aquel precio exorbitante. Extendió el cheque sin decir nada, lo despegó del talonario y se lo entregó a Rachel con gesto rimbombante. Rachel se levantó, les dio la mano a los dos y los acompañó a la puerta. Estaba contemplando el cheque cuando volvió Asia.

-Creí que ibas a rechazar el caso.

-Las buenas noticias corren. Hazme el favor y busca todos los antecedentes de Quinn Fabray…Copeland.

-Sí. Y que quede claro que nadie me lo ha dicho. Parece que ese tipo acaba de devorar una tiendita familiar para convertirla en una sucursal de unos grandes almacenes. ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

Rachel carraspeó.

-Es amigo de Edward.-La boca de Asia dibujó una exclamación, como si eso lo explicase todo. Su reacción sacó de quicio a Rachel. ¿En qué estaba pensando al meterse en aquel asunto? Debería de haber puesto de patitas en la calle a Joseph y Rita. ¡Qué diablos! Ni siquiera tendría que haberles dado cita. Y, desde luego, no debería haber aceptado que se reuniesen con ella otra vez. Pero, cuando abrió el expediente y vio la foto de Quinn, se sintió atrapada. Reunirse con ellos era una forma de demostrarse a sí misma que su reacción no había dejado de ser fantasía, que verla en persona la curaría de cualquier trastorno que pudiese afectar su sentido común. Maldición estaba perdiendo los papeles.

-De acuerdo, ya entiendo por qué Berry Security ha aceptado el caso, pero ¿por qué lo vas a llevar tú? Podría encargarse cualquiera. No haces este tipo de cosas desde… desde que yo estoy aquí.

-Me crié en su ciudad y fui al mismo instituto que su nuera.-No contó que la nuera le había hecho la vida imposible ¿Qué sentido tendría echar más leña al fuego?

-Entonces, ¿se trata de algo personal?

-Sí, más o menos.

-Supongo que debemos organizar tu agenda…-Asia cogió un cuaderno y el cheque con los horarios.

-Hum, será mejor que me ponga con esto. Le he cobrado el doble porque me cae mal, pero preferiría no verme en la papeleta que tener que devolverle el dinero si la pifiamos.

-¿Crees que acabemos pronto?

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Si es tan promiscua como los Copeland creen, será cosa de un día, dos como mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen review :) Feliz tarde, noche, día ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Gimnasio Fit Life, Rocibeth, Oregon._

Como entrenadora personal, a Quinn le parecía esencial dedicar su atención a las nuevas clientas al cien por cien. No todo lo que decían le resultaba fascinante-Casi siempre obtenía la información que deseaba en los primeros segundos de la conversación-, pero sabía que muchas veces le ocultaban cosas después de conocerla. Como si creyesen que la decepcionarían si le confesaba que lo que les importaba era tener buen aspecto, no estar en forma. El motivo que le impedía concentrarse en su trabajo era el mismo que la había estado agobiando la última semana: no había vuelto a saber nada de Rachel Berry. En el fondo tampoco lo esperaba, pero le fastidiaba haber mantenido relaciones con ella y, al mismo tiempo, la atormentaban los recuerdos de lo magníficas que habían sido.

La sesión de dos minutos en la cinta de correr había terminado, y su nueva clienta potencial parecía un poco sofocada, pero no exhausta. A Quinn le pareció raro, porque en el impreso informativo había declarado que llevaba años sin hacer ejercicio de forma habitual. Quinn observó su cuerpo y se fijó en el sujetador deportivo y en los shorts ceñidos a los muslos. Llevaba zapatillas de correr, no el típico _calzado deportivo _que se rompía a los pocos meses de usarlo.

-Gran trabajo.-Reconoció Quinn y le dio una toalla limpia a la mujer cuando descendió con elegancia de la cinta. Normalmente no sometía a las clientas nuevas a un ejercicio tan duro, pero le había parecido que aquella mujer podía aguantar. Sin decir nada, asintió cuando Quinn le comentó que la haría correr durante dos minutos en la cinta inclinada.

Su nueva clienta-Quinn omitió el nombre provisionalmente y luego se enteró que se llamaba Jessie-Sonrió y se secó la frente, aunque no había sudado mucho.

Jessie le sonrió.

-Uff, tengo ganas de vomitar.-Quinn frunció el entrecejo. No tenía pinta de ir a vomitar. En realidad, parecía en muy buena forma física. Quinn, inquieta, sintió un leve cosquilleo cuando Jessie contempló su cuerpo sin disimulo, esbozando una sonrisa que Quinn interpretó como una insinuación.

-¿Recuerdas dónde están las duchas?-Quinn nunca se había sentido tan desbordada. Había recibido atenciones de sobra por parte de los hombres. Las mujeres eran otra historia, y la que tenía delante sin duda era muy atractiva. Pero aunque Quinn no se hubiese impuesto el principio de no salir con clientas, tampoco habría aceptado la invitación de aquella mujer. Estaba demasiado reciente el asunto de Rachel. Además, había algo en Jessie que le desagradaba. A Quinn le daba la impresión de que era demasiado perfecta.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y tú? Dijiste que yo era tu última clienta. ¿Me acompañas?

Quinn se puso colorada. Habían avanzado desde las insinuaciones sutiles hasta lo más obvio demasiado rápido. ¿Ocurrían cosas así? No según su buena amiga Santana. Santana decía que, si Quinn quería echar un polvo de vez en cuando, tendría que tomar la iniciativa, porque encajaba demasiado bien en las etiquetas que a las lesbianas les gustaba adjudicarse. Quinn no había tenido el valor de contarle lo ocurrido con Rachel. Santana no entendería que buscase algo más que sexo.

Santana le había preguntado, pero Quinn solo le había dicho que Rachel y ella tenían asuntos pendientes. Le habría gustado resolverlos, pero le daba la impresión de que el sexo había dado al traste con todos los planes. Aún se excitaba al recordarlo, pero confiaba en que las cosas fuesen distintas si se le presentaba otra oportunidad.

-Me refería a la ducha de al lado. Además estoy muerta de hambre. Quería invitarte a cenar.

Quinn se libró de responder gracias a un sonoro y alegre saludo. Nick entró luciendo una sonrisa que habría derretido el corazón de la mayoría de las mujeres heterosexuales. Quinn suspiró.

-Lo siento, llego tarde.-Se disculpó.

-Hum, Jessie, éste es mi…marido.-Se volvió hacia Nick y explicó.-Jessie acaba de tener su primera clase conmigo.

-Oh, encantado de conocerte.-Nick extendió la mano y Jessie se la estrechó, aunque a Quinn le pareció notar cierto aire de fastidio en la mujer.

-Me voy a duchar. Si cambias de idea en lo que respecta a la cena…-Sonrió de nuevo, despejando cualquier duda que Quinn pudiese tener sobre sus intenciones.

Jessie se alejó, y Quinn y Nick se quedaron mirándola. Nick fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

-Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.-Dijo Quinn, sin apartar la mirada de las duchas.

-Nunca había visto una insinuación tan descarada. Y delante de mis narices.-Nick torció el gesto.-No se lo has contado a nadie a parte de tu madre, ¿verdad?

-Sólo a Santana, y está tan contenta de que por fin, me divorcie de ti que no haría nada para estropearlo. Por cierto, llegas bastante tarde. Tenías que haber venido hace dos horas.

-Lo siento.-Nick se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Pero más bien parece que llegué demasiado pronto. ¿Vas a tirártela?

Quinn añadió un poco de peso al saco de arena que puso sobre el hombro de Nick.

-Te dejo solo. Tengo papeles que resolver. Deja las pesas en su sitio cuando acabes, y no pongas la música a todo volumen.

Quinn estaba a punto de llegar a su despacho cuando Nick le gritó:

-No te olvides de lo de mañana. He reservado mesa para las siete y media en ese restaurante francés que le gusta a mi madre.

Quinn lo miró, dando a entender: _¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? _Y siguió su camino.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar esto, Quinn? Ya sabes que por mí todo esto puede continuar como hasta ahora…-Nick retorció entre sus manos. Quinn se fijó en su expresión de ansiedad. Hacía mucho que lo conocía. Era uno de sus mejores amigos. La había ayudado cuando su madre no pudo y le había hecho un regalo que compensaba la tranquilidad mental que ella le había aportado en los últimos años. Pero Quinn necesitaba una vida propia. Y comprendió que su marido se daba cuenta al ver su cara.

-Ojalá pudiese, Nick, pero no puedo seguir así. Sabes que siempre…

La repentina sonrisa de Nick la dejó sin palabras.

-Lo sé. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con menos entusiasmo, y fue hasta su despacho. Los dos sabían que aquello era lo mejor. No tenía sentido vivir en una mentira, pero iba a resultar doloroso. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Nick, estaba segura de que Rita y Joseph Copeland harían todo lo posible por incordiar.

-Sí. Me ha parecido oportuno cerciorarme de si se te ha abierto el apetito mientras me estaba duchando.

Quinn dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y contempló a Jessie. Sin duda, era muy guapa, y Quinn tendría que haberse sentido halagada, pero había algo raro en aquella mujer. Tenía demasiado interés. Parecía de las que no aceptaban un no por respuesta. Aunque llevaba varios años en el margen de los ambientes de chicas, Quinn nunca había logrado ligar con una mujer fuera de los lugares abiertamente gays desde que había dejado el ejército. A ella no le ocurrían cosas como aquella, pero tampoco había sido normal lo de hacer el amor con su obsesión del instituto en el vestuario del gimnasio. – _¡Sí, y que bien había salido!_ –

-Si cambias de idea, tienes mi número en el impreso.-La sonrisa de Jessie cuando se volvió para irse indicaba que esperaba que Quinn cambiase de idea, lo cual la fastidió y la empujó a actuar.

-¿Jessie?

-¿Sí?-Jessie se dio la vuelta con una expresión rebosante de confianza, que crispó los nervios de Quinn.

-Estoy cansada y, aunque no lo estuviese, no salgo con clientas.

La sonrisa desapareció y Jessie bajó la cabeza en un gesto de rendición. Quinn cogió el bolígrafo, decidida a resolver el papeleo, pero no logró escribir ni una palabra y extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. De repente se vio entre las piernas de Rachel, apretándole los muslos mientras intentaba borrar el recuerdo de lo mal que se había portado con ella en el instituto. Quinn oyó el alegre saludo de despedida de Nick. Si Jessie le respondió, hasta ella no llegó la respuesta. Aquella mujer no la tentaba.

¿Por qué había olvidado todas las precauciones con Rachel? Había arriesgado demasiado por una sola noche. Quinn se frotó la frente- No creyó que fuese solo una noche. Esperaba más y, mientras, aprovechó lo que le ofrecía. Era una de las cosas que creía superadas y, sin embargo, una mirada, un destello del pasado la convertían de nuevo en la niñita asustada que la emprendía a golpes con lo primero que no estuviese en condiciones de devolvérselos.

– _¡Maldita sea, Quinn! Se supone que lo habías superado._ – Sintió que la invadía la tristeza y deseó recibir un abrazo de la persona que más quería en el mundo – _Si no puedes manejar una aventura de una noche, ¿cómo vas a enfrentarte a los padres de Nick cuando se enteren del divorcio?_ – con sólo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar. Tenía que volver a casa. Tenía que insistir en que valía la pena, pasase lo que pasase.

Quinn estaba inclinada hacia adelante, con la frente hundida entre las manos, cuando sonó el teléfono de la mesa. Frunció el entrecejo cuando se iluminó el diodo electrónico. No reconoció el número y pasaban de las ocho de la tarde. Era normal desviar la llamada al buzón de voz. Su madre siempre olvidaba el móvil en la cocina de su casa. ¿Y si era ella, que la llamaba desde el teléfono de una amiga? Si ocurría algo y Quinn no respondía a la llamada, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Fit Life, soy Quinn.

-Hola

Quinn reconoció la voz de Rachel, pero no contestó inmediatamente. Toda la ansiedad y la confusión desaparecieron.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-Dijo, dulcemente.

-Me sorprende que aún estés trabajando en un viernes por la noche.

-Tenía mucho papeleo que resolver. Los horarios interminables son el único inconveniente que tiene trabajar por cuenta propia.-Rachel sofocó una risita que hizo sonreír a Quinn.

-Sé muy bien a qué te refieres. Yo también tengo mi propio negocio.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

Rachel dudó.

-Lara me habló de tu gimnasio en la fiesta.

-Oh.-Quinn iba a decir algo, pero cambió de idea, aunque en el último instante se decidió.-Me sorprende tu llamada.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

Quinn hizo una pausa. Temía ponerse en evidencia si le decía a Rachel que había tardado mucho en llamarla.

-Ha pasado casi una semana.

-Lo sé y lo lamento. He tenido muchísimo trabajo.

-¿Estás trabajando ahora?

-No te llamo para hablar de trabajo. Pero sí, más o menos.

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única que trabaja en un viernes por la noche.

-No, claro que no. Sin embargo, preferiría estar en tu gimnasio a estar aquí.

-No parece que escatimes tu tiempo para ir al gimnasio.

Quinn percibió el placer en la voz de Rachel.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Empecé en la universidad. Me encanta. Ayuda a descargar la tensión del trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?-Rachel tardó en responder y Quinn se apresuró a disculparse.-Lo siento. No pretendía curiosear. Acabas de decir que era algo muy tenso.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Tengo una empresa de seguridad. El noventa por ciento del trabajo son asuntos empresariales. Violación de software, malversaciones de los empleados y cosas por el estilo.

-Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que acabarías en algo relacionado con los ordenadores. Se te daban bien en el instituto.-Quinn se arrepintió al instante de sacar a colación el instituto.

-Creía que no sabías nada de mí.-La sorpresa enterneció la voz de Rachel. Quinn se la imaginó sentada tras una mesa mucho más bonita que la suya.

-Sé algunas cosas. Lo siento mucho, Rachel. En aquella época no era capaz de comunicarme con la gente.

-Deja de disculparte, por favor. En realidad no tuvo tanta importancia.

Quinn apretó los dientes. Para ella sí que había tenido importancia. Había hecho daño. Siempre había querido conocer a Rachel, y seguramente había destruido cualquier posibilidad de conseguirlo. Otra de sus muchas malas ideas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento?-Aunque no parecía interesada en colgar, Quinn percibió cierto cansancio en la voz de Rachel.

-Estoy en mi despacho entre papeles, ¿y tú?

-Trabajando también. Mirando por la ventana y deseando estar en otro sitio.

-¿Algún lugar en especial?

-Tal vez.-Rachel soltó una risita

Quinn sonrió ante el tono de flirteo de Rachel.

-¿Cómo se visten las propietarias de un gimnasios?

Quinn contempló su camiseta, que no hacía juego con los shorts.

-No puedo hablar en nombre de todas, pero yo llevo unos shorts muy cortos y monísimos, a juego con una camiseta sin mangas.

-¿En serio?-Rachel se rió con ganas.- ¿El calzado también hace juego?

Quinn extendió las sucias zapatillas New Balance y asintió.

-Pues claro que sí. Lo mismo que el escudo de los calcetines tobilleros. El conjunto es deslumbrante ¡Qué lástima que no puedes verme!

Las carcajadas de Rachel hicieron que Quinn se sintiese bien por dentro.

-Apuesto a que estás estupenda.

Quinn no supo que decir.

-¿Y el pelo? ¿Lo llevas suelto o recogido?

-Hum, suelto.-Dijo Quinn, retirando la cinta de la cabeza y arrojándola al suelo, mientras el pelo caía a cascada sobre sus hombros.

Rachel susurró un tenue _preciosa _que estremeció a Quinn.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Traje de ejecutiva

-¿Pantalones o falda?

-Falda. Una falda cortísima.

Cierto matiz en su tono de voz le indicó a Quinn que Rachel también estaba disfrazando la verdad.

-Así que cortísima ¿eh?

-Hummm, y tacones.

Quinn sonrió al imaginar las pantorrillas de Rachel sobre los tacones, luego recodó el roce de aquellas pantorrillas contra sus omoplatos y se pudo colorada.

-¿En qué piensas ahora mismo?

La voz de Rachel sonaba tan clara que a Quinn le dio la impresión de que estaba a su lado.

-Estaba pensado en cómo me sentía con tus piernas sobre mis hombros.

El largo silencio hizo que Quinn se llevase la mano a la frente y a la boca. –_ ¡Mierda!_ – Pero Rachel habló con dulzura.

-No he sido capaz de borrarlo de mi mente.

El corazón de Quinn dio un brinco de esperanza.

-¿Y podemos hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Al respecto de qué?

-De lo nuestro. Tal vez podríamos ver hasta dónde nos lleva.

Rachel no dijo nada y, cuando habló, parecía como si estuviese ante una cristalera. Quinn la imaginó contemplando las luces de la ciudad con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Sólo de pensarlo se sintió excitada de la cabeza a los pies.

-No sé si verte sería buena idea, Quinn

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque aún estoy pensado en lo que hicimos la última vez.

-¿Y te parece mal?

-Cuando me despierto sudando o estoy reunida con clientes, en lo único que puedo pensar es en mis dedos sobre tu cuerpo.

Quinn respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al recuerdo.

-Tienes lo ojos cerrados ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No los abras. Mantenlos cerrados. Imagina que estoy contigo.

-De acuerdo.-Quinn cerró los ojos, obediente.

-¿Abrirás las piernas si te lo pido?

-Sí

A Rachel se le aceleró la respiración.

-¿Te masturbas cuando piensas en mí?

Quinn tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios.

-Sí.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Cuatro, me parece. Me cuesta…dormir

-¿Y masturbarte te ayuda?

-Sí

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Cualquier cosa.-Se apresuró a decir Quinn

-¿Te masturbarías ahora? Podrías imaginar que estoy contigo.

Quinn abrió los ojos y contempló la oscuridad al otro lado de la ventana.

-Rachel, yo…

-Lo siento. No sé en que estaba pensado.

-No te disculpes. ¿Me permites un segundo?-Quinn dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y fue hasta la puerta, la cerró y pasó el cerrojo. Se dirigía hacia la mesa para no hacer esperar a Rachel cuando un rayo de luz en la ventana le advirtió que sería mejor cerrar las persianas. Las cerró con el mando a distancia y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Rachel?

-¿Quinn?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Rachel no disimuló un profundo suspiro, y Quinn imaginó los labios de Rachel sobre su cuello y hombros.

-¿Estás sentada ante la mesa?-La pregunta de Rachel sonó como un susurro íntimo al oído de Quinn.

-Sí.-Afirmó Quinn

-Apártate.

-Pero hay una ventana

-Está cerrada ¿no? Nadie te ve ¿verdad?

Quinn obedeció. Apartó la silla de la mesa y de los papeles que se amontonaban sobre ella.

-Ya está

-¿Me prometes que mantendrás los ojos cerrados?

-Te lo prometo

-Si estuviera ahí, te tocaría los pechos. Los cogería entre mis manos ¿Lo haces tú? Dime que sientes.

Quinn sujetó el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para tener las manos libres y acariciarse los pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron al pensar en que Rachel la estaba tocando.

-¿Están duros?

-Desde que supe que estabas al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Los estás frotando?

-Sí

-Si estuviese ahí, te besaría. Sé que tienes los labios abiertos. Lo sé porque te oigo respirar. Me colocaría entre tus piernas y te besaría hasta que rogaras que parase.

Quinn separó las piernas imaginando a Rachel entre ellas.

-¿Quinn?-La voz de Rachel se tensó-¿Te quitas el sujetador deportivo?

Quinn hundió un dedo entre los pechos, dispuesta a quitarse el sujetador por la cabeza, pero algo le dijo que se relajase, que prolongase el momento. Lentamente apartó un brazo y luego otro antes de deslizar en sujetador sobre los pechos.

-Ya está, me lo he quitado.-Dijo, tímidamente. Lo dejó caer el suelo y se reclinó contra el frío cuero de la silla.

Quinn cogió los pechos entre las manos y, al sentir los duros pezones, imaginó las manos de Rachel tocándolos.

-Ojalá te hubiese besado los pechos.-Susurró Rachel, y Quinn la vio detrás de ella, besándole los pechos.-Son perfectos.

Quinn sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabes que son perfectos?

Rachel se quedó callada

-Me basta con mirarte. Quise tocarlos desde el instante en que te vi. Quise besarte el ombligo, deslizar la lengua sobre tu cuerpo hasta que me pidieses que parara.

Rachel estaba provocando semejante incendio en su cuerpo que Quinn tuvo que cerrar las piernas para contenerse.

-Abre las piernas, Quinn.

Quinn obedeció al momento y apretó los ojos con fuerza, a pesar de que ya los tenía cerrados.

-Rachel, tenemos que ir más despacio. Estoy a punto…

-No pasa nada. Bájate los shorts.-La voz de Rachel sonaba apagada, tierna, excitada, acalorada, apasionada, todo lo que Quinn estaba sintiendo.-Imagina que estoy dentro de ti y te toco.-Quinn comprendió que Rachel le había dado una orden, así que obedeció.-No presionaría demasiado, sino que sería muy delicada. ¿Puedes abrirte un poco más, Quinn?

Quinn asintió, recordó que Rachel no estaba allí y articuló un _sí _casi inaudible. La silla crujió cuando abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo. El aire acarició su humedad e imaginó a Rachel contemplando su pubis.

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseo tocarte. Si estuviese ahí. Besaría tus preciosos muslos hasta que no aguantásemos más. Luego te besaría los labios y te metería la lengua.

Quinn utilizo las yemas de los dedos para hacer lo que acababa de describir Rachel.

-Si la silla tiene brazos, ¿Puedes poner las piernas sobre ellos?-Quinn así lo hizo, aunque perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar. Rachel asumió que le había obedecido, porque poco después suspiró y dijo.- ¡Dios, qué bien estás! ¿Te gustaría que te besara?

-Sí, por favor.

-Te besaría ahí mismo. Deslizaría la lengua sobre tu clítoris.-Quinn gimió mientras se perdía en el sonido de la voz de Rachel.-Capturaría tu clítoris entre mis labios y lo saborearía con la lengua.-Quinn apartó la boca del teléfono. Estaba jadeando. Recordó la expresión del rostro de Rachel cuando la condujo hasta el orgasmo en la fiesta.

-Apuesto a que estás muy mojada, Quinn. Sí quisiera introducir un dedo, podría hacerlo sin problema, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Me encantaría hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Oh, Dios, sí!-Exclamó Quinn y le pareció oír como Rachel alejaba el teléfono y gemía.

-Cuéntame que me estoy perdiendo.-Dijo Rachel, y Quinn introdujo un dedo en el ardor provocado por la mujer que deseaba en secreto desde hacía tantos años.

-Estoy muy mojada y…estoy casi a punto. Creo que si no tengo cuidado…

Rachel la interrumpió.

-No quiero que te corras. Aún no.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó Quinn, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Saca el dedo.

Quinn protestó.

-Por favor, Quinn.

-Está bien.-Quinn retiró el dedo muy despacio y notó un hilillo de humedad entre las nalgas.

-Mételo en tu boca. Dime a que sabe.

Quinn deslizó la lengua sobre el labio inferior, se introdujo los dedos húmedos en la boca y casi lanzó un gemido. Su cuerpo experimentó una sacudida mientras su mente evocaba de nuevo la imagen del cuerpo y el rostro de Rachel retorciéndose de placer. A Quinn le había encantado el sabor de Rachel en aquel momento.

-Dímelo.-Ordenó Rachel

-Sabe a ti. Igual que sabías tú. Dulce y saldado a la vez, y a…

-¿Y a qué?

-A sexo. Sabe a deseo, a necesidad y a…

-Métetelos de nuevo.

Quinn lo hizo, separando los labios de la vagina, de modo que el clítoris hinchado y orgullosamente erecto quedó expuesto al aire frescamente. Deslizó el dedo por un lado, y luego por el otro, y lo apretó antes de moverlo rápidamente arriba y abajo.

-Ahora, métete dos dedos.

Quinn obedeció, jadeó, se sacudió, y casi se corrió. Pero cerró las piernas contra su propia mano para contenerse.

-No cierres las piernas, Quinn. Déjame entrar.-Rachel parecía muy sofocada.

Quinn puso las piernas sobre los brazos de la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro. Imaginó a Rachel penetrándola, con los dedos de los pies curvados, y reprimió el inminente orgasmo. Un leve jadeo fue lo único que se oyó durante varios minutos, mientras introducía los dedos, los sacaba lentamente y, luego, volvía a penetrarse, hasta que le pareció que las piernas no formaban parte de su cuerpo y que sus caderas se despegaban de la silla.

Quinn murmuró el nombre de Rachel y la parte inferior de su cuerpo se sacudió.

-Rachel.-Repitió, y entonces ocurrió. Todo su cuerpo se aferró a sus dedos. Creyó oír a Rachel animándola, pero no se contuvo como siempre que se lo ponían fácil. Trató de reprimirse, de demorar el final, pero no pudo. Se arqueó contra los dedos y sintió las oleadas del orgasmo en su interior con tanta fuerza que no logró mantener el teléfono en su sitio. Oyó que caía al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por última vez, se dobló sobre los dedos hundidos en el orgasmo y vio el rostro de Rachel cuando ella le proporcionó el suyo.

* * *

><p>-¿Sigues ahí?<p>

-Pues claro.-Susurró Rachel. Le dolían los labios de tanto mordérselos. Su aliento provocó una mancha fantasmal en el exterior de la ventana de Quinn, que desapareció lentamente. Hubiera debido sentirse avergonzada, pero no se sentía así. Estaba demasiado excitada para albergar la menor culpa. Tal vez si Quinn hubiese aceptado la oferta de Jessie, habría sido más fácil resistir. Habría ido a ver a los Copeland y les habría contado lo que querían oír. A Jessie se la había recomendado encarecidamente un investigador privado, cuya especialidad eran los casos de infidelidad. Rachel se dio cuenta, al ver la expresión ofendida de la mujer al salir del gimnasio, que no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo.

Rachel tenía que buscar la forma de avisar a Quinn de la poca privacidad que ofrecían las persianas de la ventana. Cualquier curioso podría apostarse en el exterior y hacer lo que había hecho ella: espiar a través de los agujeritos oblongos de las tablillas. Rachel sabía que Quinn vivía en la inseguridad.

-Si crees que hemos ido demasiado lejos, lo lamento.-Se disculpó Rachel. Su mano se acercó a la ventana para tocarla, pero retrocedió y la dejó caer.

-No lo lamentes. No has sido tú. Ha sido un día extraño.

-¿Quieres decir que no practicas sexo telefónico con una persona casi desconocida todos los días? –_Maldita sea, ¿por qué me siento tan culpable?_ – Aunque no fuese cierto lo que decían los Copeland, Quinn podía haber evitado aquello en cualquier momento. No era culpa de ella. –_De acuerdo. Sólo estabas aquí fuera, con la frente pegada al cristal, como una vulgar mirona_–

-Por desgracia, no. No suelo tener ocasiones de practicar sexo telefónico con una mujer despampanante.

Quinn sonreía y Rachel podría haber seguido mirándola hasta el fin de sus días. Pero Quinn se dio la vuelta y se puso la cara a la mesa, de modo que Rachel solo veía la parte superior de su cabeza y una mano delgada aferrada al tapizado de la silla.

-Creí que las mujeres te perseguían.-Fue una afirmación estúpida, pero era la única manera de darle pie a reconocer que estaba casada, reconocer algo, aunque no lo hizo. Las emociones de Rachel oscilaban desde la decepción con Quinn por no ser sincera hasta la ira contra sí misma por engañarse en confiar en ella. ¿Qué más daba si Quinn decía la verdad? Aquella mujer estaba casada. Y ése era el meollo del asunto.

-No, yo…Es curioso, pero hoy he tenido una nueva clienta que ha manifestado claramente su interés.

Rachel se mordía el labio inferior. Jessie había manifestado claramente su interés. Había hecho de todo, salvo tirara a Quinn al suelo y sentarse encima de ella. Por eso la había contratado. Rachel se sorprendió muchísimo al ver salir a Jessie del gimnasio con expresión frustrada y segura de que Quinn no era gay. Recordó la fiesta y la hábil lengua de Quinn, pero no dijo nada. Debía caminar el largo trecho que había hasta su coche e irse. Tenía que llamar a los Copelan y decirles… ¿qué? ¿Qué si nuera no era gay? Sería una mentira. Quinn era gay sin la menor duda.

-¿Acaso no era tu tipo? Estoy suponiendo que no aceptaste su oferta.

-Supones bien. No diría que no era mi tipo, precisamente.

-Sin embargo hay un _pero .-_Rachel contempló la nuca de Quinn, aunque no obtuvo pistas sobre sus pensamientos hasta que habló.

-No me acuesto con todo el mundo, Rachel. Sé que tal vez te cueste creerlo, después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, y de lo que acaba de suceder, pero hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie.

-Déjalo, por favor.-Rachel no supo de dónde salió aquel brote de furia, pero no soportaba que Quinn le mintiese.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Nada. Sólo quiero verte. –_Mierda_– Tenía que sacarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza para poder seguir con su vida. Exprimir a los Copeland y su dinero. Aquello iba mucho más lejos. Había metido la pata al liarse con Quinn y la única forma de solucionarlo era contándole la verdad.-_Necesito verte, _Quinn. ¿Quieres verme?-Preguntó, aunque sus pensamientos se precipitaban en otra dirección. –_Dime que no, Quinn. Dime que estás casada y que has cometido un error. Dime que no me deseas como yo te deseo a ti, que todo era un juego._ –

-¿Cuándo?-Con una sola palabra Quinn consiguió romper el corazón de Rachel y llenarlo de esperanza a la vez.

-Mañana. Puedo estar ahí a las ocho. En el mismo hotel que me alojé durante la fiesta.-Ver de nuevo a Quinn era un error. Rachel lo sabía, pero tenía que solucionar aquello. Tenía que descubrir qué clase de vínculo la unía a aquella mujer. De lo contrario, no podría apartarla de su mente. Tal vez sólo fuese sexo. Sí, tenía que ser sólo sexo. Pero nunca le había gustado mantener relaciones con mujeres heterosexuales, y mucho menos casadas y con suegros como los Copeland. Aquello era pedir una guerra abiertamente. ¿O no?

-No puedo.-Respondió Quinn

Rachel tragó saliva.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Lo siento. Tengo una cita mañana por la noche y no me es posible aplazarla.

Rachel tragó saliva de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y después de la cita?

Quinn pareció dudar.

-No sé cuánto durará.

–_Tal vez no quiere verme_– Sólo de pensarlo Rachel se sintió tan decepcionada que le dio miedo. –_Esto no es bueno_–

-Escucha, no importa.

-No digas eso. No pretendo escaquearme. Me he pasado la semana pensando en ti.-Afirmó Quinn.-Créeme, si pudiera librarme de esa cita, lo haría.

-Te creo.-Dijo Rachel, cuya boca dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona. Se sentía como una adolescente en su primer ligue.

-Bien. Estás sonriendo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Quinn

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Quizá.

-¿Por qué quizá?

-Depende de cómo respondas la siguiente pregunta.

-De acuerdo. Pregunta.

-¿Te gustó tu clienta? ¿La que te tiró los tejos? ¿Es por eso que…?

-No, en absoluto. Sólo pensaba en ti.

Rachel suspiró. Podía haber dicho algo estúpido, como – _¡Qué bien!_ –, pero se abrió la puerta y al situó en la realidad.

-Te llamaré mañana desde el hotel.-Dijo y colgó.

Rachel trató de esconderse entre las sombras, pero se dio cuenta de que Nick Copeland la había visto, pues dudó y luego se dirigió hacia ella. –_Mierda, mierda, mierda_– Susurró Rachel, se agachó e hizo como si estuviese vomitando.

-Eh, ¿se encuentra bien?-Nick parecía tan preocupado que Rachel se sorprendió. Dudaba que los padres de Nick se hubiesen molestado en comprobar que le ocurría a una desconocida.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es algo que me ha sentado mal en el estómago.

-De acuerdo. No pensará en conducir, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Nick con suspicacia. Rachel prefería que Nick pensase que estaba borracha a que estaba haciendo lo que había hecho: espiar a su mujer mientras practicaba sexo telefónico con ella. –_Al diablo con todo_–

-No, por supuesto.-Rachel se irguió pero mantuvo el rostro oculto.

Miró de reojo y pudo distinguir el hoyuelo de la barbilla de Nick y sus cabellos ondulados. Nick Copeland parecía alguien demasiado indolente para alguien como Quinn. Ella había cambiado mucho en diez años, pero seguía rebosando vehemencia.

-Oiga, ¿quiere que llame a alguien o que la lleve a algún sitio?

-Estoy bien. Sólo es algo que he comido.

Nick seguía con el entrecejo fruncido cuando Rachel empezó a caminar.

-¿Vive por aquí?-Preguntó, obligándola a parar y haciendo que se le helase el corazón.

Rachel se recuperó enseguida.

-No, he venido por motivos de trabajo. Gracias por su interés, pero estoy bien.-Rachel se volvió y reanudó la marcha. Tendría que dar un rodeo para ir hasta el coche. Al doblar la esquina, miró por encima del hombro y vio que Nick miraba primero la ventana del despacho de Quinn y luego hacia dónde ella estaba. Mierda, ¿qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía perder la cabeza? Casi la habían sorprendido espiando ¿y para qué? Rachel parpadeó. Temiendo responder a su propia pregunta. Aquello era ridículo. Tenía que acabar de una vez. Tenía que darles a los Copeland la información que buscaban, o mandarlos al infierno. Tenía que alejarse de Quinn Fabray antes de que olvidara por qué la odiaba tanto.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Nick entraron en el restaurante juntos, como dos guerreros preparados para el combate. Como había supuesto, los padres de Nick ya estaban esperando, y la expresión borrosa de Rita daba a entender que se había tomado unas cuantas consumiciones: unos martinis tan secos que su olor hizo toser a Quinn.<p>

-¡Oh genial! Creo que mi madre está como cuba.

Nick dominaba el arte de hablar sin mover los labios.

Quinn asintió.

-Eso parece, pero no te confíes demasiado.

Nick debería conocer mejor a sus padres, pero era más optimista que Quinn. Creyó que sus padres se alegrarían cuando les dijo que se iba a casar con Quinn cuatro años antes. Y se equivocó. Quinn siguió a Nick a la mesa: se sentía muy cansada y pensaba dejar que Nick tomase la iniciativa.

-Buenas noches, papá, mamá.-Nick besó a su madre en la mejilla y estrechó la mano con su padre.

Quinn besó la mejilla reseca de Rita y reprimió la tos cuando el olor de la copa de la mujer le irritó las fosas nasales. Luego rozó la mejilla de su suegro y le preguntó por su partido de golf. Como era de esperar, el golf rompió el hielo, y Joseph se lanzó a contar una divertida historia. Quinn supuso que era divertida porque Joseph no paraba de reírse. Intentó imitarlo, pero no lo logró. Rita la miró por encima del borde de su copa. Era la víbora de la pareja. Callada, impredecible, y cruel. Por suerte, su única debilidad era fácil de conseguir. Quinn llamó al camarero.

-¿Podría traernos un vaso de agua con lima y otra copa para mi suegra?-Quinn miró a Rita como si le pidiese permiso y, como suponía, Rita asintió. Le dio las gracias al camarero y sonrió a Rita, pero ésta no le correspondió.

-Tienes lo hombros demasiado anchos para llevar un vestido sin mangas, querida.

Quinn se miró el vestido, que se había comprado para la ocasión, porque Nick le había dicho que, si iba con pantalones, molestaría a su madre innecesariamente.

-Al fin y al cabo mi profesión tiene que ver con los músculos.

-A mí me parece que Quinn está fantástica, mamá.

Quinn miró a Nick, sorprendida de que la defendiese en un asunto tan banal, cuando en el pasado la habría dejado sola ante cuestiones mucho más importantes.

-En fin, en mis tiempos las mujeres se conformaban con parecer mujeres.-Lo dijo con una avidez que habría resultado ofensiva si Quinn no supiese que quedaba lo peor.

-Las cosas han cambiado desde nuestros tiempos, Rita. Deja a Quinn en paz.-En ese momento fue Joseph quien la sorprendió. El camarero apareció con las consumiciones y les preguntó si querían pedir la cena. Rita dijo que sí, pasando por alto de que ni Quinn ni Nick habían visto el menú.

Mientras Rita y Joseph pedían la cena, Quinn echó un vistazo al menú. Nick pediría lo de siempre: un plato de pasta cubierta de crema o de queso.

-Nick, cariño, estás engordando.-Todos se quedaron callados.- ¿Por qué no pides la ensalada Nicoise? Es estupenda y le ponen muchas patatas.

El camarero esperó a lado de Rita, con el bolígrafo preparado. Una oleada de emociones se reflejó en el atractivo rostro de Nick. Como siempre, Quinn sufría por él y esperaba que se revelase contra sus padres, aunque fuese por algo tan intrascendente como la cena.

-Tienes razón, mamá. La ensalada Nicoise me parece muy bien.

Quinn perdió el apetito y pidió una sopa de cebolla con una guarnición de ensalada.

El camarero se alejó con el pedido, y Quinn bebió un poco de agua. Era el momento de abordar el tema desagradable. Aunque Rita no tenía inconveniente en ridiculizar a su hijo delante de los demás, jamás se ridiculizaba a sí misma, por eso Quinn y Nick habían querido reunirse en aquel lugar con sus padres. El restaurante tenía fama de atender con rapidez, por tanto, si actuaban con celeridad, podían tardar como mucho una hora. Los pensamientos de Quinn se centraron en Rachel, que la esperaba en el hotel, pero enseguida se obligó a abordar la tarea que la esperaba.

-Rita, Joseph, os hemos invitado a venir aquí porque tenemos que deciros algo.

Rita clavó los fríos ojos azules en Quinn, pero no dijo nada.

Quinn tragó saliva y, sorprendida, vio que Nick le cogía la mano sobre la mesa en una muestra de solidaridad. ¿O sólo se estaba preparando para lo que les esperaba?

-No es fácil decir algo así.-Continuó Quinn.-Por tanto me limitaré a decirlo y espero que me…nos…deis ocasión para explicarlo.

-Nos vamos a divorciar.-Declaró Nick, Quinn se puso tensa y miró a Joseph y a Rita.

En vez de mostrarse sorprendidos, los padres de Nick apenas se inmutaron.

-¿Has pensado en tu carrera?-Preguntó Joseph.

-Hay muchos contables divorciados.-Respondió Nick

-Se refiere a tus aspiraciones políticas.-Precisó Rita. Su tono de voz hizo que a Quinn le dieran ganas de gritar _idiotas _y salir corriendo del restaurante.

-Mamá, no estoy muy seguro de que me interese la política

-Tu abuelo decía lo mismo. Es una especie de vocación entre los hombres de nuestra familia.-Quinn esperó que Rita terminase la tercera copa antes de hablar.

-No se trata solo de Nick, Rita. Los dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio no funciona.

-¿Y qué pasa con Emily?-Preguntó Rita

Quinn habría deseado que aquella pregunta precediese a la pregunta sobre la carrera de Nick. El hecho de que considerasen a su nieta algo secundario no contribuía a mejorar la idea que tenía de aquella gente. –_Deberías haberlo pensado antes de casarte y entrar en esta familia_–

-Emily es demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, Rita. Pero, cuando tenga la edad suficiente, se lo explicaremos. Que nos queremos mucho, pero que cometimos un bonito error al casarnos. Bonito porque la tuvimos a ella, pero error al fin y al cabo, porque, aunque nos queremos, no estamos enamorados.-Quinn miró a Nick y le sonrió.

-Eso es lo esencial del asunto.-Dijo Nick cuando apareció el camarero con las ensaladas, aplazando las réplicas de Rita.

Cuando el camarero se retiró, Rita dijo:

-Las mujeres jóvenes estáis obsesionadas con criar solas a sus hijos. La maternidad es una gran responsabilidad.

Quinn se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no decir –_A menos que te puedas permitir el lujo de tener una niñera permanente hasta que tus hijos tengan la edad para enviarlos a un internado_–

-No puedes salir, ver a quién te dé la gana y hacer lo que te apetezca.-Continuó Rita.-Tenlo en cuanta cuando hables de divorcio. Los niños son muy impresionables.-La mirada de Rita no vaciló, y Quinn tuvo la incómoda sensación de que había averiguado lo de la fiesta de aniversario, lo del taxi o, Dios no lo quisiese, lo del sexo telefónico.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio, mamá. Sigo siendo el padre de Emily. Y vosotros sois sus abuelos. Sigue teniendo los mismos padres. Sólo que no viviremos bajo el mismo techo.

Los otros clientes del restaurante se reían y hablaban de la comida, mientras en la mesa de Quinn de comía el silencio. Tal vez fuese la última vez que tenía que soportar la pesada presencia de los Copeland en su vida. Aquella idea le produjo una sensación de alegría que sólo disminuyó cuando miró a Nick. Él nunca sentiría tanto alivio como ella, al menos mientras no quedase completamente limpio ante ellos. Por mucho que quisiese a Nick, sabía que nunca haría aquello por su propia voluntad. Nick era débil ante sus padres. Quinn esperaba que su hija no tuviese que mentir sobre sí misma para complacerla a _ella. _Miró el reloj. Pasaban de las ocho. Le había dicho a Rachel que llegaría tarde, perro ¿en qué momento sería demasiado tarde? Lo intentaría de todas formas. Tenía que conjurar el frío provocado por la glacial de Rita Copeland.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Siento la tardanza, pero como dije, es un tanto dificil subirla, pero los cap's son largos! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_Hotel Rocibeth_

El cosquilleo que sintió cuando sonó el teléfono desapareció en cuando Rachel percibió el cansancio en la voz de Quinn. Se preguntó por enésima vez por qué se habría involucrado en aquel asunto.

-Hola, ¿dónde estás?

-Abajo, en el aparcamiento.

-Si estás demasiado cansada para subir lo entenderé.

En realidad, Rachel no lo hubiera entendido. Durante el trayecto hasta Rocibeth había tratado de convencerse de que tenía que ver a Quinn por última vez para apartarla de su vida. Se engañaba a sí misma si se empeñaba en ver aquello como un trabajo más. Incluso los residuos de ira que le quedaban del instituto se habían difuminado convirtiéndose en algo mucho más enrevesado.

-Estoy un poquito cansada.

Rachel tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se sentía herida porque Quinn estaba demasiado cansada para verla, cuando en realidad se encontraba abajo y tardó unos instantes en comprender que, si fuera inteligente, se le ocurriría un motivo para colgar el teléfono y regresar a Portland con el rabo entre las piernas, pero intacto.

-Sé que es tarde, pero esperaba que quisieses verme. Llevo todo el día deseando verte.

-No es tan tarde.-Rachel se puso roja de ira y de vergüenza por su ansiosa respuesta. Sin embargo, la furia no le impidió darle a Quinn el número de su habitación. Rachel colgó el teléfono y se volvió para contemplar la habitación. La ropa de cama estaba doblada, había una botella de champán en una cubitera, entre hielo medio derretido. Y una bandeja con fruta sin tocar en un carrito que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones una hora antes. Rachel se llevó la mano al pecho y, luego, al estómago, y sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda. Contempló el grueso albornoz blanco que llevaba y se estremeció. Se le había ocurrido pedir algo de comer, por si Quinn no había tomado nada. A las diez, como no había llamado, decidió remojar el dolido ego y el furioso cuerpo en un baño caliente antes de acostarse. En aquel momento parecía como si hubiese planificado lo que, en realidad, deseaba que ocurriese, una noche de sexo sostenido con comida y más sexo. Pero una cosa es desear algo y otra muy distinta abrir la puerta en albornoz, tener un banquete preparado, y la cama dispuesta. El único paso en falso que no había dado era poner la típica música _para joder _en el combo reproductor de CD/despertador de hotel.

La tímida llamada a la puerta la asustó. Miró hacia el armario en el que había colgado el traje. Tendría que hacer esperar a Quinn mientras buscaba algo en el equipaje, o bien se ponía la ropa que había llevado durante el día. Ninguna opción le pareció buena, así que respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Casi cayó desmayada. Quinn llevaba un vestido. Rachel se había equivocado al pensar como le quedarían los vestidos. El tejido negro se ceñía a su cuerpo, adaptándose a las caderas y al estómago, plano como un guante, y luego caía con elegancia, y cierto recato sobre las pantorrillas.

Rachel contempló las piernas de Quinn, recordando como las había visto a través de la ventana. Se preguntó que se sentiría enredada en su cintura o en sus hombros. Rachel se dio cuenta de que era descortés seguir mirándola de aquella forma, por lo que se obligó a sonreír y a centrarse en sus ojos. Pero no pasó del cuello de Quinn y los suaves bucles que acariciaban sus hombros. Rachel abrió la boca para saludar, pero no acertó a decir nada. Quería deslizar los labios sobre aquellos hombros deliciosamente fuertes. En su primera cita no había tenido la ocasión de contemplar el cuerpo de Quinn, y en aquel momento…

-Es exagerado, ¿verdad?

Rachel alzó la vista, sobresaltada. Se había quedado en la puerta comiéndosela con los ojos, como una virgen preparándose para su primera vez. Por la expresión de Quinn, dedujo que, no sólo se había dado cuenta, sino que se sentía incómoda – _¿Y ahora qué, idiota? Lo dabas por hecho_–

-¿Qué es exagerado?-Preguntó Rachel, mientras trataba de despejar el agradable sopor de su cerebro.

-El vestido. Me han dicho que soy demasiado musculosa para llevar un vestido sin mangas.

-¡Qué barbaridad! No eres demasiado musculosa. El vestido es precioso. Estás preciosa con él. Hay que ser un burro para decir algo así.-Rachel se calló de pronto. La sonrisa de Quinn compensaba sus propios abruptos.

-Me alegro de que no pienses lo mismo. ¿Puedo entrar? Aquí fuera hay corriente.-Rachel se apresuró a apartarse para dejarla entrar. Por atrás del vestido era casi tan bonito como por delante. De escote bajo, dejaba al descubierto la femenina curva de la musculosa espalda de Quinn y terminaba en la protuberancia de las nalgas. Rachel reparó en que la puerta aún seguía abierta y la cerró rápidamente, parpadeando. Entre el vestido y el recuerdo de Quinn masturbándose en su despacho, tendría suerte si no acababa sufriendo alteraciones del sueño. Por supuesto, si tenía que permanecer despierta toda la noche, había recuerdos mucho peores que aquel. ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido ala chicazo que había conocido en el instituto? Era más fácil enfrentarse a las sudaderas y a los vaqueros flojos. – _Mejor que no haya entrado con la ropa de trabajo. A juego o no, te pondrías patas arriba…_–

-Lo digo en serio. Estás estupenda

La sonrisa de Quinn calmó el nerviosismo que Rachel sentía en el estómago.

-Gracias. A ti también te favorece el albornoz.

La vergüenza hizo sudar a Rachel. El albornoz era la típica prenda de toalla que los hoteles facilitan a los huéspedes con la esperanza de que se excedan en el minibar, olviden todas las prevenciones y paguen trescientos pavos por el uso permanente del albornoz.

-Parezco una nube de azúcar. Estaba a punto de darme un baño cuando llamaste.

-No me digas.-Quinn ladeó la cabeza-¿Te molesta que te acompañe?

El pulso de Rachel se aceleró ante la naturalidad con que Quinn formuló la pregunta.

-Me encantaría. ¿Seguro que te apetece? Dijiste que estabas cansada. Tu compromiso anterior debe haberte exigido mucho. Espero que valiese la pena.

Quinn se mostró sorprendida, y, luego, enfadada, lo cual asombró a Rachel.

-¿Y qué más da que esté cansada o no?

-¿Qué? Yo sólo me refería…

-Sé a qué te referías. Lamento haberte saltado al cuello. Sí, estoy cansada, pero esta noche he venido para olvidar el desastre que es mi vida. No quiero que me digan que parezco cansada o que trabajo demasiado o…He venido para estar…

Rachel apretó los dientes y Quinn cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Has venido aquí para estar cómo?-La ira de Rachel estalló y en ese momento no la atemperó la vergüenza. Quinn no tenía derecho a cargarla con sus problemas. La que tendría que estar enfadada era ella. Al fin y al cabo era la que…-¿A qué has venido, Quinn?

-He venido a follar, ¿vale? No quiero hacer como…

-Dilo.-Susurró Rachel

-Como si nos estuviésemos utilizando la una a la otra.-Sus palabras cayeron entre ambas como una piedra en un estanque sereno.

Rachel tragó saliva. Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado un empujón en un pasillo atestado de gente, y vaya sí dolía. Extendió los brazos y Quinn se hundió en ellos. Se dieron un beso descarnado. Rachel recibió la punzada de los labios al fundirse, del mismo modo en que uno remuerde el puño esperanzo disfrazar un dolor real y más profundo.

Los dedos de Quinn luchaban desesperadamente con el nudo del cinturón del albornoz. Por un leve instante, Rachel sintió un extraño recato cuando el nudo cedió y se abrió el albornoz El beso de Quinn la tranquilizó y, cuando sus bocas se separaron, Quinn apoyó la frente en la de Rachel, acariciándola, amándola sin tocarla. Rachel se derrumbó cuando oyó que tomaba aire.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué hermosa eres!-Exclamó Quinn, y a Rachel le pareció que los vestigios del hielo que habían recubierto su corazón en los últimos diez años se derretían. Intentó resistir recordando la seductora sonrisa de Nick Copeland. Logró centrarse un segundo, pero, cuando los temblorosos labios de Quinn rozaban los suyos, en lo último que pensó fue en Nick Copeland. No se resistió cuando Quinn la tumbó sobre la cama y acogió con agrado el peso de su cuerpo.

Rachel se sumergió en un mar de cálida excitación, arrastrada por el placer que le proporcionaba Quinn y encantada de estar desnuda debajo de una mujer que, a pesar del estado común, no conocía. Por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de que no le gustaría estar en ningún otro sitio.

Rachel estiró la mano, retiró las horquillas del pelo de Quinn y sus cabellos cayeron en cascada. La cadera de Quinn se encajó entre las piernas de Rachel y las separó.

-Estoy lista.-Advirtió Rachel.-Tu vestido…

-Súbelo.-Quinn empujó con las caderas. Rachel gimió de placer y rodeó el trasero de Quinn para colocarlo. Le parecía increíble estar tan a punto.

Quinn dejó de moverse. Rachel quería protestar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, ahogadas por la expresión traviesa y excitada del rostro de Quinn. Se incorporó, con las rodillas en torno a las caderas de Quinn. Su sonrisa había perdido el aire juguetón y transmitía una intensidad que le recordó la sensación de acorralamiento que había experimentado en el vestuario. – _Ansiedad. Mierda…También la sentí entonces, pero estaba demasiado asustada para reconocerla_–

-Levanta las manos.-Ordenó Quinn y, tras un instante de duda, Rachel obedeció y vio que Quinn sujetaba el cinturón de su albornoz.-Te voy a atar las manos. No podrás tocarme. Sólo te tocaré yo. ¿Entendido?-Rachel frunció el entrecejo. Lo entendía, pero no le gustaba nada.-Rachel…¿me dejas poseerte esta noche? Por favor. Necesito olvidar lo asquerosa que es mi vida a veces. Solo un ratito.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó Rachel.

Quinn parecía asombrada y Rachel no comprendía por qué. No era la primera vez que estaban juntas, pero cuando habló, procuró retener para siempre la expresión deslumbrada de Quinn.

-Esta noche soy tuya. Puedes hacer o decir lo que quieras. Déjate llevar.-Rachel alzó las manos sobre la cabeza y cruzó las muñecas. Quinn las ató con un cuidado ceremonioso.

Rachel la contempló mientras Quinn se despojaba del vestido, deslizando las tiras sobre sus hombros y los brazos.

Recordó la misma expresión de pasión contenida en su rostro mientras la espiaba a través de la ventana. Rachel apretó los dedos y soltó un gemido. El cinturón ataba sus manos con delicadeza. Podía liberarlas sin dificultad.

El vestido cayó al suelo, formando un charco de tejido negro entre los pies descalzos de Quinn.

-¿Dónde están tus bragas?-Preguntó Rachel, atónita.

-Las he dejado en la guantera del coche. Estaba muy excitada cuando venía hacia aquí.-Si Quinn no se hubiese mostrado tan avergonzada, Rachel habría pensado que aquel comentario pretendía provocar una determinada reacción. Una ola de calor asfixiante ascendió desde las puntas de los pies de Rachel hasta su cabeza.

La cama se hundió cuando Quinn se sentó con las manos entrelazadas recatadamente entre las rodillas. A Rachel le gustaba que Quinn no manifestase ninguna prisa y procuró calmar sus propios nervios. También ella sabía ser paciente. No estaban pendientes del reloj ni nada por el estilo. Quinn se levantó y, al coger la botella de champán, el agua se derramó por el borde de la cubitera, pero Rachel no apartó la vista de su perfecto y redondeado trasero. Todo su cuerpo era perfecto, incluso las plateadas marquitas de elástico que brillaban en sus costados. Rachel se preguntó a qué sabrían. Quinn buscó una toalla. Encontró una pequeña, que Rachel había dejado sobre la mesita, y la utilizó para desabrochar la botella de champán. Sonrió y le ofreció una copa a Rachel, arqueando la ceja.

-¿Celebramos algo?-Preguntó Rachel, reparando de pronto su propio cuerpo. Había estado desnuda ante otras mujeres en otras ocasiones, pero nunca exhibiéndose de aquella manera. Quinn no respondió y mantuvo la vista clavada en el pecho de Rachel, como si estuviese perdida en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de todo, Rachel no se sentía incómoda. Levantó el pecho, deleitándose en sus pezones erguidos a causa de la excitación. La expresión de Quinn le indicó que ella también se estaba deleitando.

-Vas a derramar el champán.-Advirtió Rachel, con una sonrisa. Quinn se sobresaltó y enderezó la copa mientras se acercaba a la cama, poniendo la pelvis frente a la cabeza de Rachel. Rachel la contempló con avidez, inhaló en aroma a cítricos y humedeció los labios.

-¿Tienes sed?-Preguntó Quinn con ternura.

-Sí, pero no de champán.

Quinn dejó el champán sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella con un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Me parece increíble estar junto a ti de esta manera.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo. No siento la menor timidez.

-¿Ni la más mínima?

-Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

Quinn bebió un sorbo de champán, acariciando el cuerpo de Rachel con los ojos. Al recordar su corazón desbocado mientras espiaba a través de la ventana, Rachel estiró lentamente las piernas y las abrió. Quinn se disponía a coger una fresa, pero frenó en seco.

-Lo has hecho a propósito.-Susurró

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Rachel dibujó con las caderas un ocho imaginario, mientras arqueaba la espalda y se humedecía los labios. A Quinn se le cayó la fresa en la copa de champán y se oyó un plof.

-¡Mierda!-Rachel se rió mientras Quinn miraba a la fresa con cara de susto e intentaba rescatarla.

-¿Te hace gracia?-Quinn recuperó la fresa y la deslizó sobre los labios de Rachel.

-Sí, claro que me hace gracia.-Rachel lamió las gotas de champán.-Me parece que el champán se ha enfriado demasiado. Lo siento. Creí que no ibas a venir.

-Hum, está bien así, ¿no crees?-Quinn extendió su copa y Rachel se estiró para beber un sorbo. Un reguerillo se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios. Necesitaba las manos para limpiarlo, pero Quinn dijo:

-Deja que lo haga yo.

Los labios de Quinn rozaron su mejilla y, a continuación, su lengua siguió el frío rastro del champán hasta el cuello de Rachel. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía un cuello demasiado sensible, pero el contacto de Quinn era tan firme que no le hizo cosquillas y, a la vez era tan suave que provocó que su cuerpo se arquease de placer. La cama se movió y, antes de que Rachel pudiese reaccionar, Quinn se puso encima de ella. Hubo un prolongado y lento espacio de tiempo en que los cuerpos de ambas encajaron, pezón contra pezón, cadera contra cadera. Los cabellos de Quinn se esparcieron sobre la cara de Rachel y la cegaron por unos momentos. Cuando Quinn levantó la cabeza, la conmovida expresión de su rostro indicó a Rachel que ambas sentían lo mismo. El miedo amenazaba con vencer a la excitación, pero Rachel arqueó el cuerpo y Quinn parpadeó, rompiendo el hechizo. Rachel movió las caderas debajo de ella, obligándola a seguir sus movimientos, diciéndole que le gustaban sus besos. Quinn deslizó las manos bajos los omoplatos de Rachel y se introdujo entre sus piernas.

-Espera. De lo contrario me correré enseguida.-Avisó Rachel.

-No importa. Te deseo.

Rachel habría protestado si hubiese tenido fuerzas. Las manos de Quinn sobre sus caderas la empujaban. Intentó retroceder para prolongar el momento.

-No, nada de eso.-Dijo Quinn y, entonces, todo se precipitó. Rachel comenzó a quejarse, pero sus palabras murieron antes de ser pronunciadas. Quinn contemplaba con fascinación el hueco entre sus piernas. Rachel trató de juntar las rodillas, pues se sentía totalmente expuesta. El movimiento interrumpió el hechizo que dominaba a Quinn, la cual alzó la vista con una expresión que hizo que Rachel olvidase la vergüenza y cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Quinn Fabray.

-Preciosa.-Exclamó Quinn, con una voz ronca de pasión.

El primer beso habría bastado para que Rachel se corriese, si no hubiera sido porque se mordió el labio inferior a modo de distracción. Cuando Quinn abrió la boca y la tomó, llenándola con el clítoris de Rachel, hubo un instante en el que ésta creyó que Quinn iba a devorarla. Le gustaba, le apetecía que lo hiciese, despegó los labios para implorarlo, pero sólo emitió gemidos de placer. Cuando creyó que ya no había más momentos culminantes, Quinn acarició la apertura de su vagina, solicitando entrar. El placer fue tan intenso que Rachel dejó de mover las caderas. Todo lo hacía Quinn, la levantó y la movió al ritmo adecuado. El placer velaba su rostro mientras flexionaba los músculos para situar el cuerpo de Rachel en el ángulo perfecto. La dificultosa respiración de Rachel se interrumpió momentáneamente cuando el orgasmo curvó los dedos de sus pies y le hizo arquear la espalda en una postura casi dolorosa.

Cuando Rachel se recuperó, vio que Quinn se hallaba con la cabeza apoyada en su cadera, sujetándole la mano. Rachel se movió, pero Quinn no alzó la vista como cabría esperar. Cuando por fin la miró, Rachel se quedó muda ante la expresión lujuriosa de Quinn: la pasión velaba sus ojos e hinchaba sus labios. Tenía el rostro mojado de sudor o del deseo de Rachel.

-Podría continuar haciéndolo toda mi vida.-Dijo y a Rachel le pareció que se le agrandaba el corazón.

-Ven aquí.-Quinn se mostró recia a moverse. Al fin se instaló en la cama, con intención de acostarse junto a Rachel.-No, más arriba.

Quinn frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

-Yo también quiero saborearte.

Quinn se sentó a horcadas sobre el pecho de Rachel, mirándola con gesto interrogante.

-Sube un poco más.-Quinn obedeció, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. A Rachel le gustaban las flexiones del estómago de Quinn cuando se movía. Le gustaba la embriagadora mezcla de su olor a almizcle y del aroma de su champú.-Para ahí.-Quinn se quedó quieta.-Baja un poco más.-Quinn siguió sus indicaciones hasta que Rachel sintió el sedoso calor de la mujer sobre su pecho. Se deshizo del cinturón y abrazó la estrecha cintura de Quinn.-También tú eres hermosa. Siempre me pareciste hermosa.

Rachel arqueó la espalda, acercando sus pechos a los de Quinn, y frotó los duros pezones contra el clítoris de Quinn. Ambas gimieron a la vez y Rachel cerró las piernas para contener la urgencia que sentía. En sus pechos relucía la líquida evidencia de la excitación de Quinn. El aroma resultaba embriagador. Quinn había actuado como si no esperara correspondencia y se había equivocado. Era lo que más deseaba Rachel.

Rachel se colocó detrás de ella, acomodó las almohadas y echó un vistazo a su rostro, teñido de placer.

-Ven, Quinn

El primer contacto de la lengua sobre los labios las dejó sin habla, pero Quinn reaccionó enseguida y sus caderas se entregaron al consabido balanceo. Jadeaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, mientras Rachel separaba sus labios mayores en busca de la piel suave y delicada. En un primer momento, Rachel procuró no utilizar los dientes, pero se dio cuenta de que a Quinn le gustaba que lo hiciese. Le acarició y le frotó el culo, deleitándose en los pliegues de sus nalgas. Una fina capa de sudor las cubría, y el ruido de sus cuerpos mojados se mezcló con los tenues gemidos de Quinn.

Rachel alzó la cabeza y hundió la lengua en las profundidades de Quinn, mientras con la yema del dedo buscaba otra abertura, menos dispuesta a acogerla. Esperó varios segundos, prodigando suaves caricias, derrochando paciencia, hasta que Quinn se arqueó y la aceptó con un placer que indicaba que se hallaba a las puertas del orgasmo. Rachel movió el dedo y la lengua. El grito de Quinn resonó en la habitación y las envolvió. Ver a Quinn fascinaba a Rachel: todos los músculos tensos. Los cabellos revueltos y la boca abierta en un gesto de éxtasis.

Quinn se tumbó detrás de Rachel, dibujando una línea en su mentón con la yema del dedo, mientras el otro brazo yacía bajo su cabeza. Rachel se encajó en la curva de su cuerpo. Le parecía que, si decía algo, rompería el hechizo, el mundo real se materializaría y las separaría.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-Preguntó Rachel con un perezoso susurró.

-En que si alguien me hubiese dicho en el instituto que acabaríamos así, no lo habría creído.

Rachel se rió.

-Seguro que le habrías dado una buena tunda.

Quinn sonrió.

-Lo dudo, me habría conformado con amenazarle.

-Pues yo no lo dudo.

-Rachel, sé que te lo hice pasar muy mal, no pretendo disculparme, pero me costaba mucho hablar con la gente.

-Por lo que recuerdo, se te daba muy bien hablar con todo el mundo menos conmigo.-Quinn no percibió la menor acusación en las palabras de Rachel. Su tono era adormilado, sereno, saciado, igual que los sentimientos de la propia Quinn. – _Déjate llevar. Sólo tienes que perderte en el aroma, en las sensaciones, en el recuerdo de estar con Rachel._ – Todo aquello acabaría muy pronto. Rachel se marcharía al día siguiente. Aunque aceptase mantener el contacto. No duraría mucho y al final su relación moriría sola. ¿Relación? No era una relación. Se trataba sólo de sexo ¿O no?

-Eso no es cierto, Rachel.

-¿Qué no es cierto?

Mejor se quedaba callada. Rachel no tardaría en dormirse.

-Me costaba mucho hablar con casi todo el mundo y especialmente contigo.

Rachel permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que Quinn creyó que se había dormido. Continuó hablando porque necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que liberar las palabras o seguir fingiendo.

-Era demasiado joven para entender mis sentimientos. Me enamoré de ti como una loca, Rachel. Y no quería ser lesbiana. Mi padre…decía que los homosexuales eran unos enfermos. Así que creí que lo que sentía estaba mal. ¿Rachel?

Quinn se movió y la miró. Las leves pestañas ensombrecían las mejillas de Rachel, cuyo aliento había adquirido la cadencia del sueño. Quinn se relajó. Daba igual. Seguramente a Rachel no le interesaba nada de su complicada niñez y mucho menos su complicada vida de adulta. Lo único que la reclamaba estaba en casa, alejada de todo. Era su única bendición. Había cometido muchos errores, pero, con un poco de suerte, su hija nunca se enteraría.

* * *

><p>Rachel se despertó cuando notó que Quinn se levantaba de la cama antes del amanecer, pero fingió un profundo sueño. No era su intención dormir con Quinn, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco deseaba mantener una conversación seria. Si Quinn se sinceraba, también ella tendría que hacerlo, y no le apetecía despedirse para siempre. Aún no.<p>

Rachel oyó a Quinn en el cuarto de baño, pero continuó inmóvil. Sabía que era una estupidez no levantarse, no disculparse, hacerse la dormida, pero algo la mantenía clavada en la cama. No, no era una sola cosa. Quinn la había hecho demasiado feliz, estaba casi dispuesta a olvidar a aquella misma persona que la había maltratado en el instituto, la misma persona que deseaba hacer el amor con ella a pesar de estar casada. Al oír el sonido de la ducha se dispararon sus aprensiones. No, hacer el amor no. Aquello no había sido hacer el amor. ¿O sí? ¿Cómo diablos podía saberlo?

– _Pero se va a divorciar_

_¿Y eso lo arregla todo?_

_¿Desde cuándo soy una mojigata?_

_Yo no he hecho ninguna promesa. ¿Qué me importa a mí que Quinn engañe a su marido?_

_Sí que me importa. Y ahí está el problema_–

Rachel se alegraba de tener el pelo largo, porque así le cubría la cara. Oyó como Quinn se sentaba ante la mesa y el ruido que hacía al escribir una nota. Era un alivio que se fuese. Se sentía demasiado confundida para mirarla en aquel momento. Le pareció que Quinn se acercaba a la cama y la imaginó de pie, con aquel precioso vestido negro, los zapatos en la mano, el pelo suelto y… ¿cuál sería la expresión de su rostro? Rachel no se movió cuando los labios de Quinn rozaron la comisura de su boca. Apretó los puños bajo las sábanas, negándose a responder, a pesar de que se cerebro le exigía a gritos que dejase de ser una cobarde y le preguntase a Quinn por qué se marchaba tan pronto. Permaneció completamente inmóvil mientras la presencia de Quinn se difuminaba. La puerta se abrió y hubo una larga y silenciosa pausa. Imaginó a Quinn mirándola antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>Quinn entró a su casa y se dirigió a una pequeña habitación situada al fondo del pasillo. Se detuvo en la entrada y contempló la pequeña figura encogida bajo las sábanas. Sonrió por primera vez desde que se había despertado entrelazada a Rachel. A Emily le daba miedo la oscuridad. Creía que cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas se protegía de los monstros ocultos entre las sombras. Al principio, Quinn temía que se ahogase, pero su madre le aseguró que no le ocurriría nada. Cuando Quinn decidió tener un hijo, su mayor preocupación fue la salud de la criatura. Y, por primera vez en su vida empezó a cuidarse. Si no hubiese sido por Emily, tal vez no habría convertido su afición a la gimnasia en un medio de vida. La sonrisa de Quinn se extinguió. Emily era la prueba de que su padre estaba equivocado. No era una mierda ni una fracasada. Una fracasada no habría hecho algo tan perfecto.<p>

La siguiente visita que hizo Quinn fue a la habitación de su madre. La puerta del dormitorio de Emily estaba abierta, aunque la niña solía dormir profundamente. Quinn, ahora que estaba en casa, la cerró.

-Estoy despierta.-Dijo su madre, aunque resultaba evidente por su tono de voz que no estaba muy despierta.

Quinn dudó y, luego, entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?-Judy Fabray se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Con los negros cabellos despeinados y el rostro abotagado por el sueño, parecía tan inocente como la niña de cuatro años a la que cuidaba.

-Se lo han tomado increíblemente bien. Si no los conociese, diría que ya se lo esperaban.

-¿Crees que han averiguado lo de Nick?

Quinn se sentó en la cama de su madre. Se le había ocurrido que los Copeland sabían que Nick y ella eran marido y mujer sólo nominalmente, pero, cuando se lo comentó a Nick, éste se había reído.

-Nick cree que, sí lo hubiesen sabido, habrían dicho algo.

-Tal vez, pero a veces es más fácil ignorar las cosas y esperar a que pasen.

-No creo que hubiesen estado tan tranquilos si hubiesen sabido.

-¿Y tu cita? Como llegas tan tarde, supongo que salió bien.

Quinn se puso colorada- Su madre y ella habían arreglado su deteriorada relación cuando estaba embarazada de Emily. De joven, Quinn necesitaba una madre con la que hablar, alguien que la defendiese cuando su padre la insultaba tras encontrar sus recortes de mujeres pegados en la puerta de su armario. Aunque Quinn aún no había superado la amargura que asociaba con sus últimos años en casa, había recurrido a su madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Y su madre, con gran sorpresa por su parte, reaccionó como una madre. Abrazó a Quinn y le prometió cuidarlas a ella y a la niña siempre. Y lo había hecho.

Quinn se levantó.

-Voy a cambiarme antes de que Emily se levante y empiece a preguntar por qué su madre lleva el mismo vestido de anoche.

-Es un vestido precioso.

Quinn esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante el cumplido de su madre y se alisó el vestido sobre las caderas.

-Me sentía bien con él hasta que Rita dijo que tenía los brazos demasiado musculosos.

-¿Y qué le pareció a Rachel?

Quinn sonrió al recordar su mirada de admiración. Habría aguantado cien comentarios despectivos por parte de Rita Copelad a cambio de que Rachel la volviese a mirar de aquella forma.

-Creo que le gustó mucho

-¿Hablasteis?

La sonrisa de Quinn se desdibujó.

-Me parece que no quiere hablar del pasado, y no quiero arriesgarme…-Se encogió de hombros.-En realidad, no la conozco, mamá. Me gustaría, pero no es un buen momento. Ella vive en Portland, y yo aquí. Tengo que pensar en Emily. A las mujeres como Rachel no les gustan los niños.

-¿Estás segura? Acabas de decir que no la conoces.

-La conozco lo suficiente como para comprender que, si quisiese hijos, ya los habría tenido. Es inteligente, decidida.-Quinn hizo un gesto de indiferencia.-Siempre lo fue. Y aunque aceptase probar, no quiero que Emily le coja cariño y luego Rachel desaparezca de su vida porque la niña no encaja en sus planes. Emily tiene una edad en la que ya echa de menos a la gente. Me ha preguntado dos veces por qué Nick no vive aquí.

-¿Estás preocupada por Emily o por ti?

Quinn se inclinó, abrazó a su madre y, luego, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Por las dos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn se fue, Rachel se quedó en la cama varios minutos, debatiéndose entre la frustración por no haber tenido el valor de despedirse de ella con un beso y la cordura de no haberlo hecho. Resultaba difícil no ir más allá del sexo. Si Quinn se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, habrían hablado, y habría tenido que contarle toda la verdad: por qué se encontraba ahí y para qué la habían contratado.<p>

Rachel se levantó. Se ruborizó al sentir un hormigueo en los puntos sensibles, y sonrió al percibir el aroma de su propio cuerpo. No le importaría volver a la cama y revivir las experiencias de la noche anterior. Cogió la carta que había dejado Quinn y la leyó un par de veces para cerciorarse de que la entendía.

_Rachel,_

_Siento marcharme de esta forma, pero tengo que ver a una clienta dentro de dos horas. Me cuesta mucho dejarte y por eso te escribo esta carta. Sé que soy cobarde, aunque seguramente estás acostumbrada a verme actuar así. Intenté explicártelo anoche, pero me dio la impresión de que no querías saber nada del asunto. Por desgracia, yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Si nos encontrásemos dentro de un año, tal vez todo sería distinto, pero en este momento mi vida es muy complicada. Seguro que para ti esto no pasa de ser una aventura divertida, pero yo no puedo darme el lujo de embarcarme en ese tipo de diversiones._

_Lamento haberte tratado mal en el instituto. Sé que no tengo disculpa, pero en aquella época las cosas eran difíciles en mi casa debido a mi sexualidad, y tú representabas lo que yo creía que había de malo en mí. Pensé que, tratándote con crueldad, dejaría de desearte. Pero fue peor, y ahora debo asumir también esa culpa._

_Sé que tienes tu vida en Portland, tu trabajo y otras cosas importantes, pero, si algún día cambiase todo o si quieres hablar en serio de lo que hubo entre nosotras en el pasado, aquí estoy. No voy a escapar._

_Quinn_

Rachel dejó la nota sobre la mesa, y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Así que se trataba de eso. Quinn le daba a entender, sin decirlo crudamente, que no volvería a verla. Rachel contempló la toalla húmeda, cuidadosamente doblada, la colgó en el toallero y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba, insultaba a Quinn con términos que ojalá hubiese conocido cuando estudiaban en el instituto. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que estaba más herida que enfadada. En realidad, no tenía derecho a sentirse herida. Quinn se había limitado a hacer lo que debería haber hecho ella misma si las cosas hubiesen seguido por aquellos derroteros.

Rachel comprendió que había perdido la objetividad. –_Si alguna vez la tuve, que no creo –_No debería haber ido allí. Había cobrado dinero por hacer un trabajo y se había acostado con una mujer casada cuya promiscuidad debía demostrar. ¿Eso en qué lugar la situaba aquello? Rachel cerró el grifo , abrió la puerta y buscó la toalla. Cuando su mano rozó el tejido húmedo, se dio cuenta de que era la toalla que había usado Quinn, pero de todos modos la cogió. La acercó a su nariz y cerró los ojos. No olía a Quinn, sino al jabón del hotel. Rachel arrojó la toalla y cogió una seca. Se frotó el cuerpo con energía apretando los dientes en un gesto de decisión. Quinn tenía razón: aquello había sido un error desde el principio. Era hora de darlo por terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, okey, estoy lista para los tomatazos e insultos de vuestra parte, vamos, láncenlos, sé que los merezco, ¡no actualicé en por lo menos tres meses o más!<strong>

**Lo siento, de verdad, no hay excusa esta vez, no puedo decir que fue la escuela porque no fue así, de hecho me la pasé haciendo revoltijo (tanto que hasta desaprobé una materia :( ) **

**¡Pero el semestre ha terminado! Eso quiere decir que tendré más tiempo libre antes de irme de vacaciones con mi familia :)**

**Así que intentaré, en serio que lo haré, pasar los capítulos al word para luego pasarlos aquí, en serio.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Les juro que esta historia será terminada a menos que pase algo que me haga no seguirla. (Perder mi celular, por ejemplo D: )**

**Bien, espero sus insultos :(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**DESCARGO TOTAL RESPONSABILIDAD DE LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE GABRIELLE GOLDSBY Y LOS ESCRITORES DE GLEE RESPECTVAMENTE. GRACIAS POR LEER.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7<em>

Rachel dedicó las 4 horas que disponía antes de comer con los Copeland a comprobar el buzón de voz y su correo electrónico, y a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio del hotel, situado en la terraza exterior, veinte minutos antes de la hora.

Naturalmente, los Copeland se retrasaron. Rachel se había sorprendido si hubiesen llegado puntuales. Su mente daba vueltas a la carta. Quinn se había deshecho de ella sin desmelenarse.

-Señorita Berry.-Joseph Copeland se presentó ante Rachel, que se apresuró a saludarlo. El hombre no apartaba la vista de la carpeta de Rachel, y a ésta no le había extrañado que se relamiese. Había conocido a muchos hombres como él. Su experiencia le decía que, en cuanto olían la sangre, estaban dispuestos a entrar a matar. En aquel caso, pertenecía a Quinn.

-¿Esperamos a Rita?-Preguntó Rachel

-Mi esposa tenía un compromiso importante que no ha podido anular.

Rachel estuvo a punto de preguntar _–¿La peluquería, la manicura o el Bótox?_ –

-¿Son las fotos?-Preguntó Joseph, haciendo ademán de coger la carpeta.

Rachel lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre los papeles, esperó hasta que las cuidadas cejas grises del hombre recuperaran su posición normal y dijo:

-Primero tenemos que hablar de lo que usted espera conseguir.

-Lo siento, no sabía que hubiese nada de qué hablar. Ya tiene su depósito. Doy por sentado que lo cubre todo.

La actitud de Joseph Copeland cambió levemente, pero Rachel se dio cuenta –_Tranquila, Rachel. No subestimes a este tipo. _– Se inclinó en la silla, cruzó los brazos y, como había supuesto, Joseph Copeland retiró la mano de la carpeta.

-Creo que no me lo ha contado todo. Me gustaría saber algunas cosas antes de desvelar lo que tengo.

Joseph no se movió.

-¿Quiere decir que no me va a dar la información que he pagado?-Los ojos de Joseph se oscurecieron y adoptaron el color del carbón.-Le he pagado por hacer un trabajo, ¿no cree, señorita Berry?

Rachel sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Usted me ha pagado…-Se calló porque en ese momento Joseph estaba mirando algo detrás de ella. En el rostro del hombre se reflejó sorpresa. Rachel frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta. Tal vez si no la hubiese ofendido tanto el tono condescendiente de Joseph, no se habría girado tan rápidamente y Nick Copeland no se habría enterado de que lo observaban. Nick alzó la vista y la sonrisa de su agradable y bronceado rostro desapareció. Miró a su padre y a Rachel. Luego se inclinó, le dijo algo a su atractivo acompañante y se levantó. A pesar del temor que sintió Rachel al ver que Nick se acercaba, no pudo evitar contemplar al hombre con el que se había casado Quinn. Nick era guapo, al menos para quienes les gustaba el aspecto de playboy rico. Caminaba con el aplomo de quien está acostumbrado a llamar la atención. El acompañante de Nick, un adonis rubio que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y vaqueros ceñidos, confirmó este punto mirando sin disimulo como se estrechaban la mano padre e hijo, con la actitud de dos conocidos de negocios.

-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá?-Nick la miró de arriba abajo un par de veces. Al parecer no le importaba que Rachel llevara uno de sus trajes predilectos. La mirada de Nick gritaba –_Puta_–, lo cual le hizo gracia y la fastidió al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo una reunión de negocios con una colega.-Dijo Joseph como si Rachel no estuviese presente.- Tu madre tenía una cita con el doctor Polk, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la oficina?

-He quedado con un antiguo amigo para comer.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que el –_antiguo amigo_– no había apartado los ojos de Nick desde que éste se había levantado de la mesa. También reparó en que se parecía muchísimo a Brad Pitt, si Brad Pitt tuviese la costumbre de beber Bloody Marys con el dedo meñique disparado, como si estuviese bebiendo el té con la reina de Inglaterra. Rachel retuvo el detalle para completar sus informes.

-Lo siento. No nos han presentado. Soy Nick Copeland.-La mirada de Nick se llenó de curiosidad.-¿No nos conocemos?

Rachel le estrechó la mano con gesto amistoso, pero inexpresivo.

-Mucho gusto. No creo que nos conozcamos.

-Nick, Rachel Berry. Señorita Berry, mi hijo Nick.

Rachel habría torcido el gesto si Nick Copeland no hubiese estado frente a ella. Habría preferido que no saliese a relucir su verdadero nombre. La actitud galante de Joseph dejaba bien claro que no le importaba ni creía a su hijo capaz de averiguar si su padre estaba metiendo las narices en su vida matrimonial. –_¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar a nadie? Yo he metido bastante más que las narices en su vida matrimonial_– Y entonces frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué no te pasas por casa después? La señorita Berry solo dispone de unas horas y tenemos asuntos que resolver.

-Sí, claro.-Dijo Nick con aire ensayado de un niño acostumbrado a los desaires de su padre.-Señorita Berry, encantado de conocerla.

La expresión del acompañante de Nick pasó de la felicidad a la pena, y Rachel dedujo que Nick le había dicho algo refrenar su entusiasta recibimiento. – _¿Por qué la mera presencia de su padre en un restaurante le arruina el día a Nick Copeland?_–

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-Preguntó Joseph

-Me estaba explicando por qué estas fotos son tan importantes para usted.

-En realidad, no pensaba explicar nada. La he contratado para que haga un trabajo. Le he pagado el trabajo y ahí se acaba su papel. ¿Está claro? Usted trabaja para mí. No al revés.

Rachel asintió.

-Ahora está claro.-Deslizó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Tras mirar de reojo a Nick y a su acompañante, Joseph abrió la carpeta y puso mala cara al ver el contenido. Cogió la primera foto, en la que se veía a Quinn hablando con Jessie en la cinta andadora, con expresión ausente. Joseph la dejó a un lado y cogió la siguiente foto de Quinn sentada en el sillón de su despacho, sonriendo a alguien. A Rachel le gustaba más que ninguna, porque la persona con la que hablaba Quinn era ella y la llenaba de emoción ver que podía provocar semejante alegría.

Joseph repasó veintiocho fotos inocuas, y la expresión confundida de su rostro se fue tornando cada vez más sombría.

-No está con nadie en ninguna foto.

-Porque no había nadie.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No ha encontrado nada? ¿Qué es esto?-Joseph cogió su cheque.

-Sus honorarios, señor Copeland.

-Ya sé que es. Lo que quiero saber es que hace aquí.

-Se lo devuelvo sin haberlo cobrado. No trabajo para usted. Trabajo para mí.

-¿Sabe cuántas empresas se pondrían de rodillas por conseguir este trabajo?

Rachel lo sabía. Había albergado la esperanza de que Joseph Copeland consiguiese las fotos y cejase en su empeño de encontrar basura en la vida de Quinn.

-Permita que le dé un consejo. Mire bien a quién contrata para hacer este trabajo. No todo mundo es tan discreto como yo. Por lo visto se está tomando el divorcio mucho más apecho que su hijo. Rachel miró a Nick Copeland, que en ese momento le decía algo a su amigo.

-¿Acostumbra a devolver los honorarios cuando no encuentra la información que desea su cliente? Seguro que ha tenido gastos.

Rachel se movió incómoda. En su empeño por evitar la culpabilidad que sentiría el aceptar el dinero de Joseph, había mostrado sus cartas sin darse cuenta.

-Considérelo un favor en atención con su amistad con Edward.

Joseph la miró durante unos segundos y, luego, asintió, tras encontrar de lo más normal que Rachel pagase el hotel y todos los gastos porque él había sido compañero de estudios de uno de sus mejores clientes.

Rachel se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

-Siento no haber podido darle lo que quería.

-Ha hecho todo lo posible.-El comentario sonó frío y daba a entender que Rachel no lo había hecho bien.

La joven se dispuso a salir del restaurante e, inconscientemente, miró hacia la mesa de Nick Copeland. No le sorprendió que Nick la mirase de arriba abajo. Había encontrado a su padre comiendo en el restaurante de un hotel con una mujer mucho más joven. Pero si la sorprendió notar que Nick la reconocía antes de salir del local. Mientras esperaba el ascensor que había de llevarla a su habitación, recordó aquella mirada. ¿Había reconocido a la mujer del aparcamiento? Cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, Rachel estaba convencida de que el supuesto reconocimiento de Nick era producto de su imaginación. Y, aunque no fuese así, ¿qué mas daba?

* * *

><p>Quinn acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Emily cuando vio que Nick subía las escaleras con cara de preocupación. Se llevó el dedo a los labios, para pedir silencio, y señaló las escaleras. Si Emily oía a su padre, se levantaría de un salto. Quinn había tenido que contarle dos cuentos y hacerle cosquillas para dormirla. Como Nick la despertase, tendría que leerle <em>El osito limpio, <em>y Quinn estaba muy cansada. Nick asintió, dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Quinn lo siguió sin apresurarse. Ocurría algo raro, pero no tenía prisa por saber que era. Encontró a Nick en el cuarto de estar, sirviéndose brandy.

-A lo mejor no te vendría mal una copa.-Como ninguno de los dos era bebedor, que Nick recurriese al alcohol con tanta celeridad, alertó a Quinn. En realidad, no necesitaba verlo con una copa en la mano para comprender que sucedía algo. Nick había pasado de ser su compañero de piso a ser su mejor amigo, su marido, y, por último, el padre de su hija. Lo conocía tan bien como a Emily.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Mis padres, ¿Qué otra cosa podría impulsarme a beber?

Quinn se sentó en el sofá, tomó la copa que Nick le ofrecía y la dejó en el extremo de la mesa, a mano, para cogerla en cualquier momento.

-Cuéntame que han hecho

-Me pareció que se tomaban las cosas demasiado bien. Y supuse que, como me veían conforme, habían decidido aceptarlo.-Nick se retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente, bebió un sorbo y suspiró.- Estaba desayunando en el hotel Roheibeth con Siete...

La tensión de Quinn se relajó. Ya entendía el miedo de Nick. También ella se había sentido incómoda ante su madre después de pasar la noche con Rachel.

-¿Quién es Siete?

-Se llama Mark. Siete es su número en nuestro equipo de futbol. Se parece a Brad Pitt. Él…,yo, hace unas semanas que salimos.

-¿Va en serio?-Quinn arqueó la ceja. Nick y ella habían acordado que, si alguno de ellos tenía una relación que conviniese a Emily, se la presentarían antes.

Nick negó con la cabeza, pero se puso colorado, lo cual significaba que las cosas podían llegar a ser serias o, al menos, albergaba esa esperanza.

-Nos caemos muy bien. No creo que le interese jugar por jugar. Sabe que mis padres no están enterados de lo mío y no le importa, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte. Mi padre estaba comiendo con una mujer.

-¿Crees que tu padre sospecha algo, Nick? ¿Estabais…?

-No lo entiendes. Eso no importa. Se trata de la mujer que estaba con él. Cuando me acerqué a saludar, mi padre puso una cara como si lo hubiese sorprendido con la bragueta abierta.

-Ya, ¿y eso te sorprende tanto? Tu mismo dijiste que te parecía que tus padres tenían sus devaneos.

-Ella hizo todo lo posible por no decir su nombre. ¿Por qué hacer algo así, al menos que no quisiera que supiese quién era? Mi padre me la presentó. He buscado su nombre en Google. Es una investigadora privada de Portland.

Quinn frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y qué? Seguro que tu padre tiene motivos para contratar una investigadora.

-La vi el otro día delante del gimnasio. Tenía algo en la mano. No distinguí lo que era porque lo guardó en el bolsillo, pero ahora que lo pienso…podría tratarse de una cámara.

Quinn tardó varios segundos en procesar la información que le había dado Nick. Una mujer se había apostado junto a la ventana de su gimnasio con una cámara para hacerle fotos mientras trabajaba. ¿Por qué?

-¿Para qué querrían contratar a alguien que me espiase? No tiene sentido. Ya saben lo del divorcio. Se lo explicamos. ¿Qué ganarían?

-No lo sé, pero creo que se tomaron lo el divorcio demasiado bien.

Quinn asintió.

-Casi como si lo esperasen.

Nick se sentó junto a ella, cogió la copa y se la ofreció.

-Anoche estuviste con alguien. ¿Fuiste…discreta?

Quinn tragó saliva.

-Tan discreta como para ir al hotel Roheibeth a las diez de la noche. Va a haber un lío ¿verdad?

Nick apretó la mandíbula.

-Sabes que no lo permitiría-dijo con un tono que a Quinn casi le sonó creíble. Pero conocía a Nick desde mucho antes de casarse con él. Sus padres gobernaban todo su mundo. Nick y ella se habían casado por ellos, así que no podía odiarlos, sin ellos no tendría a Emily, pero no se hacía ilusiones ante la mano de hierro con la que regían a Nick. Nick nunca les confesaría que era gay.

La gravedad de la situación se impuso. Si lo que Nick decía era cierto, la seguí una mujer con una cámara para hacerle fotos. Quinn se levantó.

-Tengo que llamar a Rachel y avisarla.

Nick se levantó también y sujetó la muñeca de Quinn.

-¿A Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry? ¿La conoces?

Quinn se detuvo.

-Sí, estuve con ella en el hotel. Antes de que te enfades conmigo por no contártelo, no fue nada serio y ya se ha acabado. Nick, suéltame. Quiero llamar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Es la investigadora.

-No, tiene una empresa de segu…-Quinn se puso pálida.-Dijo que tenía una empresa de seguridad.

-En Portland. Así es. Al menos no te mintió ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn? Dios mío, siéntate.

Quinn dejó que Nick la llevase hasta el sofá. Lo que su marido acababa de decir bullía en su cabeza. Otro error. Otra decisión equivocada. Había puesto a Emily en peligro, y eso era imperdonable. Aceptó la copa que Nick le ofrecía, la bebió automáticamente y sintió escozor en la garganta.

Quinn habría llorado si hubiese podido, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida. Recordó la ducha, la expresión de triunfante placer en el rostro de Rachel mientras le chupaba el coño, los orgasmos que le había provocado en la habitación del hotel. Recordó a Rachel haciéndole el amor en el taxi, dónde todos podían verlas. Quinn cerró los párpados sobre los ojos dolorosamente secos.

Su conciencia registró al fin la voz de Nick:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Quinn asintió y contempló su rostro preocupado.

-¿Saliste con ella?

Quinn hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Nick pareció aliviado.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Por un minuto creí…-Nick percibió algo extraño en la expresión de Quinn y palideció.-Por favor, dime que no te has acostado con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA! Bueno, esta vez actualicé rápido, ¿no lo creen? :3<strong>

**Bueno, hasta ahora, les dejo un aviso y una respuesta a un review que dejaron:**

**No voy a poder terminar la historia antes de que me vaya de vacaciones, porque:**

**1-La historia es más larga de lo que pensé que sería.**

**2-Vamos al 50%**

**3-Recuerden que tengo que transcribirla de mi celular a la computadora y los capítulos son muy largos, lo que dificulta todo.**

**4-Si la voy a terminar, se los juro. Les dije que a menos que algo raro pase con mi celular y/o computadora, estará terminada.**

**Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, espero poder subir otro capitulo antes de irme, lo cual veo dificil, porque me voy en cinco días :/ **

**En fin, gracias por leer, no olviden dejar review con sus insultos ;) Gracias.**


End file.
